Anuncios Personales
by SilkpoetV
Summary: UBER Xwp: Lilith es una joven bibliotecaria amante de los libros, jamás en su vida ha dedicado mucho tiempo a los deportes Que pasara cuando su mejor amiga le haga un reto que no podrá rehusar? Rating M para mayor seguridad. DEJA TUS COMENTARIOS.
1. Chapter 1 El reto

**ANUNCIOS PERSONALES**

**Por V**

DERECHOS RESERVADOS _V 2008 _

**Advertencias:**

Esta es una historia de ficción alternativa, así que si la idea de relaciones románticas entre personas del mismo sexo (mujeres más específicamente) te molesta, válgase la redundancia, no te molestes en seguir adelante. Si es ilegal en el país, estado o rancho en el que vivas, mi consejo… que pena y ¿que esperas para mudarte? Tenemos libre albedrío!!!! Let us BE!

Se puede clasificar para mayores de 13 años, en realidad no tiene nada del otro mundo ni obsceno.

**Nota de la autora:**

Esta historia fue escrita originalmente para el _Challenge 19, "Personally yours" de The Real Academy of Bards_ y siguió las reglas del mismo. Hay diferencias entre la versión en inglés y la de español, pero son mínimas.

No se pretende violar ningún derecho ni se saca ningún provecho de ello. Fue escrita por diversión y porque realmente me gusta escribir. ¿OK?

**Agradecimientos:**

A mi mejor amiga Minucita, por su apoyo, porras y ayuda para desarrollar esta historia cuando no sabía que hacer, es la mejor amiga, BetaReader y Editora que se pueda tener.

Si quieren decirme que mejor siga armando rompecabezas o quieren hacer observaciones de crítica constructiva (OJO no destructiva)

No olviden leer y dejar comentarios.

Y érase una vez…

**Capítulo 1 El reto **

Era una mañana de domingo como tantas otras, el día era fresco, pero soleado una mesa puesta para dos, ya sentada en la silla estaba una rubia de cabello ensortijado y ojos cafés con una tostada en la mano y el periódico doblado en la otra leía los anuncios personales.

—Oh, esto es bueno, justo mi estilo— se rió Kelly mientras tomaba su taza y le daba un sorbo al humeante té de menta que tanto le gustaba a su mejor amiga y que ella consideraba vigorizante.

— ¿Que?— preguntó una rubia de 1.64, cabello rubio rojizo y corto. Venía saliendo de la puerta con una charola con omelet de queso y frutas. La puso sobre la mesa y se inclino sobre al espalda de su amiga, recargándose en su hombro, con la cara a un lado de ella.

—Oh, ¿Anuncios personales Kelly? ¿Acaso estas aburrida o algo? Leyó en voz alta uno al azar

**Buscando mochilera**

Apasionada por las actividades al aire libre busca compañera para ir a acampar, practicar kayak y senderismo… algo más ya se vera.

Se incorporo y se sentó en su silla, ante la mirada atenta de Kelly quien estaba un poco desconcertada por el claro desdén que su amiga mostraba ante los anuncios personales, si bien era cierto que podía ser un arma de dos filos o algo peor, no por eso tenías que menospreciar o ningunear a quienes lo hacían. Ella conocía historias de gente que había encontrado si no el amor de su vida, al menos si buenos amigos con quienes salir y compartir un buen momento.

Lilith continuo sin prestar atención a la mirada de su amiga —Siempre he pensado que es una estupidez creer que puedes conocer a alguien por medio de anuncios personales, digo, ¡Por Dios Kelly! Se necesita la interacción personal, el primer encuentro es primordial para establecer la conexión, ¡no puedes hacer eso con un anuncio!

Kelly se le quedó mirando por unos segundos con esa misma expresión haciendo que Lilith se sintiera incomoda, estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Kelly la interrumpió.

—Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que puedes aprender de una persona por la forma en que escribe unas cuantas líneas Lil— dijo con cierta entonación que hizo que los ojos de Lilith se empequeñecieran con cierta duda.

— ¿Acaso tu has conocido a _Señorita perfecta_ en uno de ellos?, no lo creo porque estas tan soltera, como yo Kel, además a ti solo te interesa estar detrás de esa pantallita tuya.

Kelly no estaba segura que fue lo que le molesto más si el tono de autosuficiencia de su amiga, o el tono condescendiente. Una idea se formó en su cabeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa, que alcanzo a contener antes de que su amiga sospechara la miro fijamente.

—Digo cualquiera puede hacerlo si claro, seguro son puros raritos o cosas peores pero bueno, además si acaso lo hicieras que lo dudo mucho, porque aunque lo hicieras seguro te saldría el _zacatito pal conejo_ que eres, y las dejarías como novia de rancho vestidas y alborotadas…— hizo una pausa como para tomar un sorbo de su te mientras de reojo veía como Lil se ponía ligeramente roja

—Yo no… empezó a decir Lil, pero fue interrumpida por Kelly.

—Mi teoría es que así como una imagen vale mil palabras, las palabras crean imágenes, ¿no me dirás que no?

—No voy a negar que hay cierta lógica en tus palabras pero…—Lil no veía razón para seguir discutiendo anuncios personales, no era un tema que sinceramente le interesara.

—Aunque, JAJAJJAJAJJAJA, — ¡Oh No!— exclamo Kelly con sorna— no, no, no, jajjajajja, Lilith nunca jamás en la vida, nop, definitivamente esa no chica, o sea sería como agua y aceite, peor, como que Santa fuera musulmán, no, no, no.

— ¿De que diablos estas hablando?—Lilith la miró sin saber de que demonios se estaba riendo, pero de algo estaba segura, era de ella, no con ella.

Kelly no podía hablar y siguió riéndose con tal fuerza que se cayo de la silla, y ni así dejo de reírse, por varios segundos Kelly estuvo tirada en el piso carcajeándose hasta que Lil enfadada por su actitud burlesca le tiro encima un vaso con agua.

—ahhhhhhhhhh, ¡esta frió Lil! ¡Por que hiciste eso!— Exclamó indignada desde el piso

—Bueno, parecía que lo necesitabas—le dijo con tono petulante— me puedes explicar porque diablos te estabas muriendo de risa.

—Es que, — hipando todavía, respiro profundamente una par de veces antes de hablar— recordé el anuncio que leíste en voz alta y pues Lil, tu eres todo menos una _mochilera_ ¡jamás de los jamases me podría imaginar a ti haciendo algo como eso! Es totalmente inverosímil ¡es como si le pidieras agua al desierto de Atacama! Y me hizo gracia porque fue el primero que leíste. — Empezó a incorporarse.

— ¿Que tiene que ver el que haya leído ese anuncio al azar con lo que tu me decías Kelly? El que simplemente haya bajado la vista y haya sido lo primero que enfocase no significa que me hubiera llamado la atención en lo más mínimo.

—Jjajajjaja, la verdad es que es totalmente irrisorio, porque ¡en serio que tu no eres nada de eso! Jajajaa, nop, ni en sueños—. Dio cabezaditas afirmando su opinión al respecto, recargándose en la silla tratando de no reírse pues le dolía el estomago luego de tanta risa.

Lil la fulminó con la mirada, no dijo nada, apretó la mandíbula y empezó a recoger las cosas del desayuno en la bandeja, sacudiendo la cabeza, Kelly se hizo de una pequeña toalla que había a un lado y empezó a secarse.

—No tienes por que enojarte Lil— dijo en tono conciliador —, no pretendía herir tus sentimientos, es sólo que es la verdad, eres una bibliotecaria que gusta de pasar su tiempo con la nariz metida en un libro o varios y que lo más exótico que hace es ir y venir en su bicicleta de casa al trabajo cuando la mayoría preferiría tener un auto.

Lilith siguió sin decir palabra, termino de recoger los platos y con la bandeja en las manos hizo el descenso a su apartamento. Seguida por Kelly quien llevaba otras cosas en la mano.

Ya en la cocina, Lilith dejo los platos sucios en el fregadero, procedió a guardar algunas cosas en la nevera y empezó a llenar la tina para lavar los platos, se puso los guantes y sin decir palabra Kelly se puso a su lado para ir secándolos mientras su amiga los lavaba. No eran muchos, así que en 10 minutos ya estaba todo seco y en su lugar. Fue entonces cuando Lilith se volvió mirando fijamente a Kelly a los ojos, con voz molesta le increpo.

—El que sea una bibliotecaria amante de los libros, no significa en ningún momento que no sea capaz de disfrutar de dichas actividades, simplemente no se me ha presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo, tu ciertamente no eres la Sra. Davey Crockett y mis otros amigos tampoco lo son, así que no sabemos si sería capaz o no.

—Lil, si te gustaran dichas actividades, aunque a ninguno de tus amigos más cercanos no, tu lo harías por ti misma sin esperar que los otros lo hicieran, yo por ejemplo gusto de jugar billar y tengo amigas con las que juego cuando salgo en ocasiones y lo hago porque me gusta, si esperara que tu me acompañaras me haría vieja esperando a poder hacerlo— Dijo con toda lógica.

—Estas diciendo que no podría bajo ningún motivo disfrutar, no digas practicar ninguna de esas actividades al aire libre y no sólo eso ¿Que sería incapaz de llevarlas a cabo?— Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos siniestra.

—Pues sí, la verdad que sí. No creo que te guste y mucho menos que pudieras practicarlo. O sea, seamos honestas Lil, no eres el tipo de mujer que guste de actividades físicas, y eso requiere mucha habilidad física y esfuerzo. Cosas que tu no estas acostumbrada a realizar y Por Dios Lil, si ves una araña gritas como histérica—, sentenció. Además eres algo torpe pensó para sí pero ni loca se lo decía ya la había puyado lo suficiente y un poco más y su amiga la echaría a patadas de su casa y no sólo eso seguramente no le hablaría en meses, si algo tenía Lil era lo terca que era y si se decidía castigarla con el _látigo de su desprecio _aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas de hablar con ella no lo haría sin contar que ella moriría de inanición, bueno no tanto pero...

—Muy bien, te voy a demostrar que no sólo soy capaz de realizar esas _—actividades—_ como tan propiamente las defines, sino que además ¡disfrutaría hacerlo!— Con marcha decidida paso a un lado de su amiga tomando el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose directamente ha su computadora para contestar el anuncio personal de mochilera.

Kelly la miró entre estupefacta y divertida, había planeado fastidiar a su amiga, pero nunca imagino que su amiga se lo tomaría la afrenta tan enserio que contestaría el anuncio.

Mientras esperaba a que iniciara la computadora, Lilith leyó una vez más el anuncio, ella jamás había rehuido de un reto y eso era exactamente lo que Kelly le estaba haciendo, retarla a que hiciera algo que ella estaba convencida era incapaz. _—ya veras Kelly O'conner, te voy a demostrar todo lo contrario._

Una vez iniciada su computadora y con la señal de la conexión en orden, abrió su programa de correo electrónico y procedió a empezar a escribir.

**Hola RunRivergrrrl,**

**Soy una bibliotecaria en St. Paul, cuando leí tu anuncio una amiga mía se rió de mi, diciendo que yo jamás en la vida podría hacer ese tipo de cosas, que dado que soy un ratón de biblioteca en el mas puro sentido de la palabra no tendría nada que hacer con alguien como tu, pero ¿sabes? estoy convencida de lo contrario. Me gustaría conocerte y aprender a hacer todas esas cosas lindas que tú haces. Alguien que gusta del contacto de la naturaleza debe ser muy agradable y divertida, a mi también me gusta ver los pájaros y caminar por el parque. **

**¿Podría conocerte?**

**Little dreamer.**

Lo leyó un par de veces sin hacer caso a su amiga que luego de leer lo que escribió dejo escapar un resoplido que claramente era un intento de sofocar su risa. Satisfecha le dio enviar y una vez confirmado el envió sonrió para si, convencida de que recibiría una respuesta agradable.

—Listo— se volvió hacia Kelly quien trataba de no reírse ante la respuesta que su amiga escribiera a la mochilera cuyo apodo era _RunRivergrrrl _ya imaginaba la cara de la mujer cuando la leyera, en fin pensó ya se vería.

—Si ya veo, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?— preguntó cambiando de tema —ya son pasadas las 11, que dices si vamos al mercado de pulgas, seguro encontramos cosas interesantes, hace un buen rato que no vamos a curiosear por ahí. La última vez que fuimos encontraste esos pergaminos para escribir.

—Oh— los ojos de Lilith se iluminaron al pensar en esos pergaminos, no eran precisamente antiguos per se, más bien habían sido añejados pero se veían y olían como si hubieran sido creados en la edad media o antes inclusive, y el sólo hecho de pensar en ellos algo en su interior se conmovía, como si alguna vez en otra vida ella hubiera escrito en tales pergaminos. —Seguro, quizá encuentre un diario viejo o algo así, el mío ya casi esta lleno.

—Genial, vamos pues—salto del brazo del sofá donde se había sentado mientras observaba a Lil escribir el email.

—Déjame ir por una chaqueta y listo— Lil era algo friolenta, así que siempre salía aun en verano con una chaqueta ligera por el viento y el aire acondicionado que siempre había en el lugar donde trabajaba. Bajaron por el ascensor y pronto estuvieron en la calle, en frente Lil diviso inmediatamente la SUV de su amiga.

Kelly había estacionado la RAV 4 gris en el espacio designado para su auto si lo tuviera que no era el caso, pero le venía bien tener ese espacio asignado, Kelly pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa que casi vivía con ella, —casi— era la palabra operativa Kelly gustaba de su libertad pero odiaba cocinar así que cenaba casi todos los días en su casa, hacían las compras juntas por la misma razón, Kelly en su departamento tenía sólo lo básico, café, cereal, leche, cerveza etc. y en época de invierno, era Kelly quien la llevaba y la traía del trabajo, se podía decir que eran casi prácticamente hermanas, se conocían desde que ambas estaban en pañales, ambas hijas únicas, así que hacerse amigas inseparables fue lo más natural del mundo dado que vivían en la misma calle, asistieron a las mismas escuelas desde guardería hasta la universidad. Definitivamente si Kelly no estuviera en su vida, no estaba segura de cómo viviría pero dada su tendencia a perderse en los libros, ciertamente sería más solitaria.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable en el mercado de pulgas, a Lil le encantaba ir, invariablemente encontraba cosas que si bien no compraba le gustaba ver las cosas que ahí ofrecían y en ocasiones encontraba pequeñas cositas como pisa papeles o porta libros, que eran dos cosas que gustaba de coleccionar, también había una pequeña tienda donde vendían libros usados y antiguos, el dueño un agradable señor mayor, el Sr. Mills, la conocía y sabía de su secreta pasión por diarios antiguos y siempre le guardaba los que llegaran a caerle en sus manos, de preferencia sin usar.

Kelly iba a su lado curioseando también, ella buscaba otro tipo de cosas, tenía una pasión por los videojuegos y desde siempre coleccionaba consolas viejas como atari y nintendo y cada vez que encontraba un juego lo compraba, Lil solo giraba los ojos cuando lo hacia y esta saltaba como niña de emoción ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

Ya en la tarde luego de detenerse a comer algo en un pequeño restaurante chino, ambas decidieron que era hora de ir de compras para la semana, luego de pasar dos horas en el supermercado donde Kelly era la conductora designada del carrito de compras, tenía una fijación definitivamente y nunca la dejaba conducir si iban juntas, absolutamente nada; ya con las compras de la semana regresaron a casa de Lil donde luego de guardar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y preparar algo ligero para cenar decidieron tirarse en el sofá a ver una de las tantas películas viejas en b/n que tanto le gustaban a ambas, eran pasadas las 10 cuando Kelly decidió que era hora de irse a su casa.

— ¿No vas a checar tu correo de nuevo antes de irte a dormir?— preguntó cuando se puso de pie para irse, la verdad es que se moría de curiosidad por ver si _RunRivergrrrl_ le había contestado ya a su amiga.

—Bueno, ya lo hice en la mañana, pero como es obvio que te mueres de curiosidad por ver si ya me respondió _RunRivergrrrl _lo haré— contestó divertida por la curiosidad apenas contenida de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Que acaso tu no sientes curiosidad?— inquirió sorprendida, sabía que si había una persona curiosa era Lil.

—Pues debo decir que sí, pero tampoco me muero por ello— mintió descarada, ciertamente ella también estaba deseosa de saberlo, pero de igual manera quería fastidiar a Kelly así que con estudiada calma se puso de pie y se dirigió a su computadora.

—Oh, vamos— atusó Kelly impaciente.

—No te has puesto a pensar que si le gusta tanto salir a hacer senderismo y todo eso seguramente pasa sus fines de semana fuera, Quizá ni siquiera ha revisado su correo— dijo.

—Es posible, pero no perdemos nada con que tu revises el tuyo de una vez por si las dudas— insistió Kelly.

Por fin la computadora inicio sesión, una vez todo en orden Lil reviso su correo pero tal y como había supuesto no había ningún mensaje nuevo, al menos ninguno de _RunRivergrrrl_ , se volvió a Kelly con una sonrisa de _te lo dije_ pintada en su cara. Kelly le hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana Lil, que descanses. — Se despidió Kelly dándole un abrazo.

—Hasta Mañana Kel.

Lilith la acompaño a la puerta para cerrarla, regreso donde su computadora, abrió un correo de su jefe quien le avisaba que la remesa de libros que estaban esperando había arribado y que debían empezar a clasificarlos esa semana. _Genial, nuevos libros _pensó emocionada Lil, le encantaba clasificar las nuevas remesas. Después de enviarle una respuesta a su jefe de enterada apago la computadora y se fue a su recamara para prepararse para dormir. Antes de quedarse dormida su último pensamiento fue si acaso _RunRivergrrrl_ le contestaría al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2 Que demonios

**Capítulo 2 ¡Que demonios!**

Al otro lado del río, en Miniápolis de hecho Jules Saint Claire llegaba a su casa agotada luego de un fin de semana de campo traviesa en Effigy Mounds National Monument en Iowa, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con un accidente casi tres horas antes en la I 35 por tres horas lo que hizo un viaje de cuatro horas en 7. Afortunadamente mañana era lunes y el turno de Alex de abrir el centro, podría dormir un poquito más para tratar de recuperarse.

Dejo su equipo y mochila junto a la pared y fue directamente hacia su computadora, esperaba un mensaje de su hermana gemela que vivía en NYC, mientras reiniciaba la PC fue a la cocina por una botella de agua, tenía sed y una vez que revisara si su gemela le había dejado un mensaje se iría directa a la cama no sin antes darse una larga ducha, el agua caliente le ayudaría a relajar sus músculos habían sido agotadoras esas últimas horas en la autopista y realmente estaba fundida.

Cuando regreso sin sentarse ajusto la pantalla plana de su HP Pavillion para leer mejor, le dio al icono de correo y vio que tenia 35 mensajes nuevos, intrigada abrió la bandeja de entrada y no reconoció ninguno de los remitentes, abrió uno y luego de leer las primeras líneas

— ¿Anuncio personal? ¿Periódico? ¿Pareja? ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!— salió a buscar el periódico que estaba en la mesita de la entrada y lo hojeo hasta encontrar la sección de anuncios personales, ahí en un recuadro estaba lo que decía la remitente con la boca abierta y enojadísima arrugo el periódico y regreso a su computadora. Casi todos los remitentes decían lo mismo en el asunto: Tu mensaje, Quiero ser tu pareja, Exploremos la naturaleza y cosas por el estilo.

— ¡Alex te voy a matar!— juro por lo bajo, estaba segura que sus amigas habían sido las orquestadoras de esta broma, Sam y ella estaban empeñadas en conseguirle novia a como diera lugar. Sacudió la cabeza enojada. Ya mañana leería todo, y claro que en cuanto atrapara a Alex ¡La desollaría viva! A Sam y a ella.

Busco el mensaje de su hermana entre los demás mensajes y luego de leerlo sonrió, le respondió que le encantaría ir a visitarla el próximo fin de semana libre que tuviera y que le dejaría saber lo más pronto posible cuando sería eso.

Apagó la computadora y después las luces, se fue a su recamará donde luego de desvestirse se metió a la ducha, mañana sería otro día y se divertiría en grande haciendo sudar la gota gorda a sus dos payasos personales, o sea sus mejores amigas y socias de JAS OUTFITNESS CENTER pero por el momento sólo quería descansar, había tenido la genial idea de ir a desoxidar sus habilidades como kayakista de mar combinado con unas horas de senderismo por la mañana del domingo, antes de regresar a Miniápolis, olvidando convenientemente que hacia solo un mes que se había recuperado de un hombro dislocado. Oh, si había sido una experiencia grandiosa, además había podido probar su nueva cámara. Pronto estaba en la cama quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Al día siguiente despertó pasadas las 9 con apenas tiempo para tomar un café y prepararse para salir al trabajo, tenía clases de _escalada en roca _ a las11.

Cuando llego a JAS el jeep de Sam y el Forester de Alex ya estaban ahí, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó a sus labios, ya vería como vengarse de ellas por lo que habían hecho.

En cuanto entro al centro Alex alzó la vista desde el mostrador y trago saliva, Jules se veía como el gato que se comió el canario. _Oh, oh, ya vio el anuncio,_ pensó Alex y se volteo a buscar a Sam con la mirada, la cual estaba ocupada arreglando el equipo para la clase de _escalada_ de Jules que empezaría en una hora.

—Hola Alex, ¿que tal el día?— dijo Jules con voz tersa lo suficiente alto para que Sam se diera cuenta que ya estaba ahí. Su intención pago dividendos cuando su amiga alzó la vista y la vio Oh, si Chicas, _les salió más caro el caldo que las albóndigas _esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hey Jules, ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Tomaste muchas fotos?, oí que el clima estuvo algo lluvioso el sábado— Alex una mujer alta de cuerpo atlético y musculoso pero no exagerado de cabello castaño y ojos cafés tendía a hablar mucho cuando estaba nerviosa y no se podría creer que una mujer de su complexión palideciera ante la visión de su mejor amiga entrando por la puerta.

—Si, pero estuvo muy bien, ya saben que me encanta el olor a tierra mojada, regrese tarde anoche, pero tuve tiempo para varias cosas antes de tirarme en la cama— dijo como si nada.

—Oh ¿si? — pregunto Sam, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos cafés oscuro y de cuerpo tan atlético como Alex o Jules pero sus músculos eran mas suaves se acerco en ese momento intercambiando una mirada con Alex.

—Sip, me encontré con una sorpresa en mi bandeja de entrada por cierto, al parecer estoy muy solicitada, ¿ustedes de casualidad saben la razón?— miro a ambas con cara de pocos amigos retándolas a negar su implicación en el anuncio personal.

Tanto Alex como Sam sabían que era inútil intentar negarlo o fingir demencia. Alex se llevó una mano al cuello, otro de sus gestos cuando estaba nerviosa o cansada.

—Este, bueno, es que, creíamos que sería divertido, veras como una forma de publicidad ¿sabes?

— ¡Esa es la excusa más patética que he escuchado para justificar su clara intención de hacerla de celestinas conmigo! —Exclamó Jules con enojo apenas contenido. — ¡cuando van a entender que estoy bien como estoy!

—Alex, no es que…—intervino Sam pero una mirada casi salvaje de Jules la calló.

—Chicas, son mis mejores amigas y saben que la aprecio mucho, pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Mi cuenta de correo personal esta atascada con mensajes de sepa dios que gente loca queriendo conocerme al natural! ¡En que estaban pensando cuando hicieron eso! De menos hubieran creado una cuenta alterna o algo ¡no mi bendita cuenta personal!— les reclamó airada

Alex y Sam se voltearon a ver con cara de Oh, Oh, era obvio que a ninguna de las dos se les ocurrió tal cosa, pero ya estaba hecho, y ahora tendrían que apechugar las consecuencias de sus actos no tan inocentes, la verdad es que querían instar a Jules a salir de su ostracismo, hacía más de tres años que no tenía pareja ni siquiera una cana al aire, sabían que la traición de Mika la había dejado muy dolida y por demás cínica con respecto a cualquier tipo de relación, las únicas relaciones afectivas que tenía y se permitía eran ellas dos a quienes conocía desde la universidad de cuando eran las 3 miembros del equipo Cross Country de Baylor University y su hermana gemela a quien adoraba por obvias razones y más.

—Veo que a mis brillantes socias de JAS no se les ocurrió ese sencillo detalle ¿eh?— miro a ambas con un brillo malicioso, _Oh, si. Jace nos vemos este fin de semana_ —Amigas mías, este fin de semana me voy a NYC, Jace me ha invitado y no quiero decepcionarla.— Les guiño el ojo y con paso alegre se dirigió a su oficina.

—Pero… pero ¡¡¡¡Ah, no es justo!!!!!— balbuceo Alex toda acalorada y frustrada, ese fin de semana era el turno de Jules de hacerse cargo de el centro.

—¡¡Tu y tus grandes ideas!!— Sam le pego a Alex en el hombro.

— ¡Ouch!— la miro con una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Ya viste en el lío que nos metiste?, tenía una cita este fin de semana con la deliciosa Janine— le devolvió la mirada frustrada.

—Bueno siempre podrías traerla aquí por la noche, cerramos a las 11, algunas clases, ya sabes, mmm— movió las cejas maliciosa.

—mmm, para ser una Lic. En administración de empresas deportivas eres bastante malévola Alex— la elogio Sam aunque para sus adentro pensó que Janine no era precisamente del tipo atlético, al menos no así, tenía un cuerpo para morirse por el pero no era por un estricto régimen de ejercicios, sino por morirse de hambre.

—Jajá jajá, Gracias, creo. — Se quedó pensando ¿_Que vamos a hacer ahora?_ Era obvio que Jules no quería saber nada de romances, y tampoco pensaba contestar los correos que le hubieran enviado, tenía que pensar en otro plan. Alex no se dio cuenta que ella la miraba desde su oficina y olvidaba al parecer que Jules la conocía bien y esa mirada perdida de Alex solo significaba una cosa, _PROBLEMAS_, desgraciadamente para su amiga la que por lo regular terminaba con ellos era precisamente ella pues Jules siempre la cachaba antes de culminarlos.

El día paso sin eventualidades, a las 11 y media entraba a su casa, no estaba cansada, era raro que se sintiera así, su excelente condición física y el hecho de que adorara su trabajo hacía que este no fuera una carga sino un placer realizarlo. Había pasado recogiendo una pizza de camino a casa, sus habilidades culinarias eran limitadas, era una experta en el arte de la supervivencia en la naturaleza, pero cocinar no era precisamente su fuerte, afortunadamente su gemela adoraba la cocina y si comieron decentemente durante sus años en Baylor fue gracias a ella.

Había tomado una ducha antes de salir de JAS así que dejo su mochila en la mesita de entrada, con la pizza en la mano fue directamente al sofá encendió su lap que tenía en red con su computadora de escritorio y mientras iniciaba fue a la cocina por un plato, servilletas y una botella de cerveza.

Empezó a revisar el correo, la verdad es que le dio curiosidad ver quienes respondieron al anuncio personal que sus amigas tuvieran la osadía de publicar en su nombre, para hoy tenía cinco más de los que tenía el día anterior.

—Veamos que encontramos aquí— dijo para sí.

Abrió uno por uno y algunos de ellos simplemente eran para morirse de risa, otros simplemente eran interesantes, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella decidiera contestarles, no obstante a esas les respondió educadamente invitándolas a ir a JAS a probar las facilidades de ahí sin dejar entrever que ella era una de las dueñas ni que pasaba casi todo el tiempo ahí, recordándoles decir en la recepción que _RunRivergrrrl _las había recomendado, seguro vería a alguna, pero eso no quería decir que intentaría conocerlas a un nivel más personal.

Abrió el siguiente justo cuando le daba una mordida a su rebanada y cuando leyó lo que decía se atragantó al abrir la boca azorada de lo que decía. Tosió varias veces, le dio un trago a su cerveza y volvió a leer un par de veces el mensaje para estar segura de que lo que había leído era lo correcto.

— ¡Esta si que es todo un caso!, hasta su apodo es cursi— sacudió la cabeza y decidió contestarle.

_Hola Little dreamer, _

_Agradezco tu mensaje y el que elogies mi gusto por la naturaleza. Efectivamente me gusta mucho estar en contacto con ella de manera directa, no obstante, las actividades outdoors a las que me refiero requieren que seas una persona experimentada o al menos con ciertas habilidades_ _debido a las exigencias y peligros que puedes llegar a enfrentar al practicarlas. No son un juego y es mejor tener amplia experiencia antes de pensar en practicarlas como un pasatiempo Una vez más agradezco tus palabras, pero sin querer ofenderte creo que tu amiga tiene razón, se necesita tener experiencia para hacer lo que yo hago y tú careces de ella en lo absoluto. Gracias por responder._

_RunRivergrrrl_

Terminó de leer los mensajes, borró la mayoría de ellos, dejando solo los de negocios o contactos personales. Antes de cerrar le escribió a su hermana para dejarle saber que podría ir a verla este fin de semana y que le diría la hora exacta de su arribo el viernes.

Apagó las luces y se fue a la cama, al día siguiente le tocaba a ella abrir JAS.


	3. Chapter 3 Quien dice que no?

**Capítulo 3 ¿Quién dice que no?**

—Estas segura de que quieres cenar Lasaña Kelly?— preguntó Lil desde la cocina, su amiga estaba en la sala prendiendo la tv, ese día pasaba su programa favorito y religiosamente cada martes Kelly quería cenar Lasaña para verlo.

—Cada martes me haces la misma pregunta Lil— respondió Kelly — y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, ¡SI!

—OK— terminó de prepararla, no es que no la tuviera lista, después de todo ella casi siempre estaba en casa antes que su amiga pero esa era la manía de Kelly, dependiendo de la cena que estuviera degustando el primer día que viera el inicio de una nueva serie, si le gustaba, eso quería decir que esa era la cena designada, era casi una superstición de Kelly, como si pensara que al cambiar de platillo la serie dejaría de gustarle. Definitivamente su amiga tenía sus excentricidades, pero quien no cierto?

10 Minutos después la Lasaña estaba lista y Lil le avisó a Kelly quien corrió a por ella en cuanto paso un comercial. Lil no era muy afecta a la televisión así que mientras su amiga se perdía en su programa semanal ella decidió checar su correo, el día anterior había regresado tarde de la biblioteca y estaba muy cansada para hacerlo, se preguntaba si acaso ya le habría contestado _RunRivergrrrl._

En cuanto se desplegó su programa de correo este le anuncio que tenia 5 mensajes nuevos, un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que tenía respuesta de _RunRivergrrrl_, emocionada le dio clic al mensaje mientras le avisaba a Kelly.

—Hey Kel, ¡¡me contesto la chica!!

— ¿Que?— Kelly volteo rápidamente al escuchar lo que decía Lil —En serio, que bien, léelo en voz alta— Kelly aprovechó el comercial para ponerle silencio.

_Hola Little dreamer, _

_Agradezco tu mensaje y el que elogies mi gusto por la naturaleza…_

La voz de Lil que empezó a leer con alegría se quebró un poco a mitad del mensaje, sintió que lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, pero se obligo a contenerlas, terminó de leer el correo por pura fuerza de voluntad y de repente sintió los brazos de Kelly rodeándola.

— ¡Que tipa arrogante!, se lo que te dije Lil, pero eso no significa que fuera cierto, olvídalo, ya vez me diste la razón es pura gente loca y rarita la que escribe esos anuncios, no vale la pena que te enojes por esa cosa—dijo Kelly en tono conciliador, la verdad es que hasta a ella le había sorprendido la fría y humillante respuesta que _RunRivergrrrl _le escribiera a su amiga.

Lil asintió con una cabezadita y le dio eliminar al mensaje. Kelly le dio un apretón a su hombro y regresó a ver su programa, conocía bien a Lil como para saber que quería estar sola un momento para recuperar su compostura.

En cuanto termino el programa Kelly anunció que tenía que irse, antes de hacerlo se aseguro que Lil estuviera de mejor animo, su amiga le sonrió y le dijo que ya había pasado que solo fue una primera impresión pero que ya estaba bien.

Kelly no le creyó pero aceptó las palabras de su amiga, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue. Lamentaba el haber puyado a Lil para que contestara ese mensaje, su amiga era la persona más dulce, tierna y sin malicia que conociera, ella siempre creía que todas las personas eran buenas y que si actuaban de tal o cual manera era porque algo malo les había pasado o simplemente porque no conocían otra cosa. No podíamos decir que era ingenua, pero si inocente, su mundo eran los libros no la vida real en realidad.

Una vez sola Lilith regresó a donde su computadora y miró la pantalla por varios minutos, respiró profundo, abrió de nuevo su programa de correo y rescato el mensaje de la carpeta de eliminados, le dio responder y con una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla empezó a teclear furiosamente:

**RunRivergrrrl,**

**Disculpa por molestarte de nuevo especialmente luego de que has dejado en claro que no te interesa en lo más mínimo conocerme por mi inexperiencia, debo decir que lastimaste mis sentimientos con tus palabras, me hiciste sentir como una pieza de chatarra inservible por ello. Lo siento por decirlo pero siempre he creído que las palabras son la mejor manera de comunicarte con alguien y tengo que decírtelo aunque se que después de hacerlo si acaso lo lees completo borraras este mensaje y no volverás a dedicarme un segundo pensamiento en tu vida.**

**¿Sabes? el que no tenga experiencia ahora, no significa que no pueda tenerla, el que ahora no pueda distinguir un remo de un palo de trapear no es indicativo de que sería así siempre, no soy ninguna tonta, aunque así me hayas hecho sentir. Fue humillante. Se que no tengo nada que probarte a ti, ni a nadie, pero quiero probarme a mi misma que no soy lo que tu o mi amiga creen que soy. El que ame los libros es solo una parte de mí, soy mucho más que eso y eres tu quien pierde, sinceramente no me interesaría conocer a alguien tan arrogante, pagada de si misma y tan odiosa como tú. Espero que no trates a la naturaleza como me trataste a mi porque con gente como tú el planeta lleva las de perder.**

**Decepcionada,**

**Little Dreamer.**

Lil lo leyó un par de veces, corrigió la ortografía y le dio enviar con un gruñido de satisfacción.

— Comete eso RunRivergrrrl.

Una vez enviado el mensaje Lil abrió el buscador y empezó a buscar escuelas de Kayakismo en la zona, desde el momento en que leyó la respuesta de esa mujer y el tono condescendiente de Kelly tomó la decisión de aprender a hacerlo, y claro que lo haría aunque muriera en el intento. Ok, Morir era demasiado drástico, pero seguro resultaría con algunos raspones de mínimo.

Luego de leer varios, hubo uno que le llamó la atención, estaba en Miniápolis y tendría que pedirle prestada su SUV a Kelly pero valdría la pena, afortunadamente su amiga invernaba los sábados, por lo regular debido a sus salidas de viernes por la noche que la dejaban en estado comatoso hasta la tarde si acaso. Podía contar con que estuviera en su casa los domingos para desayunar a menos claro que tuviera pareja, en dicho caso, Kelly limitaba sus visitas a solo tres o acaso cuatro por semana, lo cual no había ocurrido en cuatro meses desde que ella terminara con Tracy.

Esta realmente la lastimo y por el momento estaba en su temporada de reconstrucción como le decía ella. Su amiga era muy extrovertida y amiguera, le encantaba coquetear pero irónicamente no era de acostarse con medio mundo, era muy selectiva con eso y una de sus condiciones no explicitas, era que no le armaran panchos por su amistad con Lil, que para ella era como su hermana, pero algunas no lo veían así y Tracy había sido una de esas.

Satisfecha con su búsqueda y decidida a hacer una cita para tomar un curso de kayakismo Lil apagó la computadora y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente en su hora de almuerzo Lilith llamó a JAS y se inscribió en un curso de kayakismo para principiantes, le había llamado la atención el que JAS ofreciera clases individuales todo el año y para grupos en el verano, luego de conversar con una joven muy amable de nombre Sam, Lilith se apunto para el próximo sábado para un curso de dos meses de duración con clases cada sábado con la posibilidad de cambiar a domingo si era necesario y con un par de salidas a ríos cercanos Cat. I y II en compañía de un instructor.

No le diría a Kelly lo que planeaba hacer, si acaso lo hiciera sería ya cuando tuviera de menos un mes de clases, estaba segura de que al menos la primera clase sería difícil, era cierto que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer nada físico, al menos no ese tipo de ejercicio, gracias a que iba en bicicleta a su trabajo todos los días se mantenía en buena forma, pero ciertamente no era lo mismo.

En su clase le preguntaría a su instructor que rutina de ejercicios debería seguir para fortalecer los músculos de la espalda y brazos después de todo el kayaking era asunto de remar por lo tanto era importante tener en cuenta eso. Con esta resolución regreso al trabajo, tenía una idea en mente y como era con todo, en el momento en que tomo la decisión de aprender lo haría y lo haría bien.

Ese mismo día hizo una búsqueda en la base de datos de la biblioteca en busca de libros de kayakismo y senderismo. Encontrando varios de los cuales selecciono tres para empezar a leerlos.

los tres libros parecían contener en esencia lo mismo, pero era importante tener varios puntos de vista. Así que con esos tres libros en su mochila, se fue a casa contenta con su nueva meta.

Ya en casa se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo y se dispuso a preparar la cena, Kelly no tardaría en llegar muerta de hambre como de costumbre, pues no solía comer gran cosa durante el día siempre guardándose para lo que ella cocinara.

Una vez dispuesto todo para esperar a que Kelly llegase. Lil saco de su mochila uno de los dos libros que tomará prestado de la biblioteca para empezar a hojearlo. Escogió el de _Lo Esencial del Whitewater kayaking: Un curso completo_. Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo con gran interés, afortunadamente tenía una especie de glosario porque contenía términos técnicos desconocidos para ella. De repente escucho la puerta abrirse y se apresuró a esconder el libro no sin antes marcar cuidadosamente la página donde se había quedado con un separador.

Se levanto para recibir a Kelly quien entró casi corriendo a la casa —baño— dijo toda apresurada y se metió directamente al baño, Lil se rió y le grito —La cena estará lista en 10 minutos Kel!

Ya en la cocina sirvió la comida y los puso en dos bandejas para comerlo frente al sofá. Kelly no tardó en unírsele en la sala y sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿Que tal estuvo tu día? — pregunto Lil,

—Oh, lo usual, ya sabes no falta una crisis en la red, una página que este actuando raro o la actualización de una página, la verdad es que no será hasta Agosto que empezaremos con los diseños para el nuevo año y tú? Me dijiste que había llegado una remesa de libros no?

—Sip, — los ojos de Lilith brillaron ante la sola mención de eso —ya casi termino de clasificarlos e ingresarlos a la base de datos, lo siguiente será acomodarlos en los anaqueles—.

—Bien por ti. Mmm, — Kelly comió un par de bocados antes de atreverse a decir algo, la verdad era que esperaba encontrar a una deprimida Lil, las palabras de la mona esa del anuncio fueron muy rudas y Lil no era una persona que tomara con indiferencia tal trato, no obstante no parecía tal el caso, su amiga lucía su usual alegría y candor —mmm, ¿estas bien? Este bueno, quiero disculparme contigo por haberte casi obligado a contestar ese anuncio.

Lil la miró atentamente como considerando ¿que hacer?, podía hacerla sufrir un poco, era cierto que si no fuera por la puya de su amiga Lil jamás se hubiera molestado en contestar ese anuncio o siquiera dedicarle un segundo pensamiento así que decidió que debía hacerla sufrir un poquito.

—Mmm, Kelly no importa ¿ok?, No es que esperaba con el corazón en un hilo su respuesta, es cierto fue ruda y hasta grosera pero olvídalo ¿ok?, Esa tipa no es el amor de mi vida, no tengo la más remota idea de quien es y sinceramente tampoco me interesa conocerla, debe ser una machorra con más testosterona que un jugador de fútbol americano así que no importa. Aunque...— hizo una pausa para agregar más dramatismo a la situación y vio como Kelly se removía inquieta en su asiento —Como penitencia por la afrenta sufrida a mi persona te voy a pedir que me prestes tu auto cada sábado por dos meses.

—Claro si, lo que…— se detuvo un momento cuando la penitencia cayo de lleno en su mente — ¡QUE! ¿Por Dos meses? ¿Pues que piensas hacer? No digo que no, pero no es...— entrecerró los ojos y la miro sospechosa — ¿que tienes que hacer cada sábado Lil, por dos meses?

—Biblioteca Móvil de Minesota, me ofrecí voluntaria, y pues dado que tu los sábados no ocupas tu auto por obvias razones que no voy a mencionar y dado que quieres disculparte con _moi_—se apresuró a decir al tiempo que enarco sus cejas divertida, si Kelly notó algo extraño no dijo nada o no se dio cuenta.

—Oh, ok no hay problema, solo me preguntaba que harías, no eres de salir mucho en auto y aunque se que sabes manejar muy bien y eres precavida me causo curiosidad—.Siguió comiendo, quizá por eso no noto que su amiga enrojecía levemente, odiaba tener que mentirle a Kelly pero la verdad era que no quería decirle nada, no hasta que se sintiera con la confianza de decirle ¡Lo hice!

—No te preocupes por tu _Bala de plata_ estará a salvo conmigo— la embromo disfrutando la cara de disgusto de su amiga, Kelly odiaba que le pusieran nombres a las cosas inanimadas pero Lil tenía manía por eso y sus cosas no se salvaban, al menos les ponía nombres decentes y acorde con lo que eran, casi suspiro para si.

Kelly no se quedó mucho tiempo, después de cenar e intercambiar los acontecimientos del día y cosas cotidianas que les habían pasado por la cabeza, se despidió y Lil se puso a leer de nuevo el libro que tenía escondido bajo el asiento del sofá.

Cualquiera que la estuviera viendo leyendo se reiría entre divertida y enternecida ante el entusiasmo casi infantil de Lilith y eso que solo estaba leyendo, con sus manos gesticulaba las posibles maneras de remar y se balanceaba según instruía ahí.

Lil tenía una imaginación muy poderosa nacida de su pasión por la lectura, cualquiera se preguntaría porque no era editora de alguna editorial o al menos crítica de libros siendo tan apasionada de las letras como lo era ella, pero en realidad lo que amaba Lil de los libros era poder atesorarlos, cuidarlos y poder inspirar a los demás con sus recomendaciones o guiarlos en ese mundo maravilloso de las letras, Lil tenía un espíritu dulce y tierno así que las confrontaciones o ese mundo de perros y gatos que era la _Vida real_ no era algo que le atrajese y lastimar los sentimientos de los demás no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo y si fuera editora o critica de libros tendría que hacerlo y definitivamente no quería.

Realmente se emociono con la lectura del libro y eran pasadas las 10 su hora normal de dormir cuando se fue a la cama, excitada con la idea de que en un par de días tendría su primera clase de Kayakig. Debía hablar para preguntar que era recomendable que vistiera y que equipo debía llevar para iniciar sus clases.

Dado que Jules estaría ausente el fin de semana al igual que el anterior decidió no ser tan dura con sus amigas y se ofreció a cerrar y abrir todos los días de la semana menos el viernes que saldría en el vuelo de la tarde a NYC a reunirse con su gemela por el fin de semana, a quien no veía desde navidad y año nuevo y ya estaban a principios de mayo, además el hecho de que su hermana trabajara en los laboratorios de CSI equivalía a que siempre estuviera ocupada con la alta tasa de crimen en la gran manzana y si le había pedido que la fuera a visitar un fin de semana quería decir que tenía libre uno o la oportunidad de solicitar uno tan pronto ella le confirmara su visita, no es que se trabajara los fines de semana religiosamente pero la urgencia de obtener los resultados lo más pronto posible para resolver los crímenes hacia que trabajará mas veces de las que no en los laboratorios y siendo una de las expertas en patología/biología de CSI con su especialidad en análisis de DNA siempre estaba con los ojos clavados en un microscopio o cualquiera de los equipos que pudieran darle un resultado positivo.

Así que Jules estaba ansiosa por que la semana terminará, su hermana le había dejado entrever que le tenía una sorpresa y quería saber que era, inútil intentar que le dijera de antemano, si algo tenía Jace era que sabía guardar secretos muy bien y aunque su hermana gemela fuera eso su hermana gemela y su único familiar vivo no era indicativo que Jace soltara _info_ adicional lo cual volvía loca a su hermana pero esta con su estoica forma de ser trataba de disimularlo.

Esa noche al regresar a casa Jules se sentó frente a su computadora para reservar su vuelo y dejarle saber a Jace a que hora arribaría a NYC. No había tenido tiempo en los dos días anteriores y tenía una regla de no mezclar asuntos personales con trabajo, así que cuando estaba en JAS siempre se dedicaba al trabajo aun cuando estuviera tranquilo siempre había cosas que hacer, equipo que revisar, darle mantenimiento, etc. y si no estaba en el centro estaba en el lago dado clases de kayak.

Luego de una rápida búsqueda en la página de Delta y gracias a la hora tardía en que hizo su búsqueda, _la hora del buscador_ logró conseguir una buena tarifa en su vuelo redondo Minn. - JFK- Minn. Siendo ya miembro del programa de viajero frecuente de Delta, su línea favorita sólo tenía que ingresar su número de miembro, unos cuantos clicks y listo tenía reservado su vuelo, como se le invitaba a checar su cuenta de correo para recibir confirmación de su reserva Jules lo abrió. Mientras esperaba que llegara la confirmación le escribió un mensaje a Jace para informarle la hora de su arribo, el avión , la puerta donde descendería y ¡que tuviera lista la cena!. Con una sonrisa le dio enviar.

Al tiempo que hacía esto su programa terminó de bajar los varios mensajes que tenía, con un rápido vistazo a los _subjects_ notó que la mayoría era a razón del anuncio que sus amigas tuvieran a mal publicar en el periódico del domingo. Un poco fastidiada empezó a seleccionarlos para borrarlos la verdad no tenía intención de contestar ningún otro, ya lo había hecho el lunes y con eso le bastaba. Antes de darles eliminar noto que aquellas a quienes si les contesto le habían devuelto el mensaje así que esos los desmarco y le dio eliminar al resto. Después de todo no era humana si no sentía curiosidad por saber que le pudieron responder.

Los primeros contenían una respuesta parecida agradeciéndole que respondiera y que estarían encantadas de darse una vuelta por JAS y quizá así conocerse en terreno neutral y sobre todo en un lugar en común como era un centro de entrenamiento de deportes outdoors como lo era JAS. Satisfecha con la posibilidad de haber atraído potenciales nuevas miembros al centro, siguió abriendo mensajes hasta que llegó al de _Little Dreamer_, ya casi había olvidado quien era, pero al leer el apodo de la remitente, recordó que era la chica bibliotecaria que consideraba lindo practicar outdoors. Con un mirada sardónica abrió el correo preguntándose que tarugada le diría ahora.

Conforme avanzaba en la larga y elocuente respuesta de la joven, Jules frunció el ceño ante las palabras duras y sentidas de la chica, era obvio a todas vistas que se sintió atacada y menospreciada por sus palabras y si bien no era su intención hacerla sentir así, tampoco quería exhortarla y hacerla creer que podía practicar eso sin una debida preparación sólo porque lo consideraba _lindo_.

_Little Dreamer, _

_Debo expresarte antes que nada, mis disculpas muy sentidas por que mis palabras no fueron con la intención de humillarte ni hacerte sentir menos capaz. Lo he leído de nuevo y debo admitir que fueron un poco duras y si bien mi intención era dejar en claro que lo que yo práctico no es algo de tomarse a la ligera, tampoco quise decir que te consideraba una inepta._

_Debes comprender, que debido a mis años de experiencia practicando dichos deportes, estoy conciente de los riegos que esto implica. Lo se bien, pues yo misma aun con toda la experiencia de varios años sobre mis hombros he sufrido lesiones o lapsos peligrosos al practicarlos y además he sido testigo ya sea presencial o por segundas voces de accidentes trágicos y perdidas de vida lamentables por practicar dichos deportes sin la debida preparación y seguridad. _

_Una vez más reitero mis disculpas por haberte hecho sentir mal y te pido que si acaso alguna vez decides practicarlos tomes en cuenta mi consejo y te prepares de la mejor manera posible antes de hacerlo.._

_Sinceramente apenada,_

_RunRivergrrrl_

—Jules, de plano que pareciera que no tienes tacto para decir las cosas, pobre chica, seguro ya la dejaste traumatizada con tus crueles palabras— se regaño a si misma, si bien ella no era una persona demasiado cálida ni amigable a primera vistas, tampoco era una vieja amargada ni arrogante, bueno no demasiado. Meneo la cabeza en ademán desaprobatorio para consigo misma y le dio enviar.

Una vez enviado, termino de revisar su correo y apagó la computadora, tenía que irse a dormir, aún le quedaban dos días de levantarse al alba para abrir el centro.


	4. Chapter 4 Aprendiendo

**Capítulo 4 ****Aprendiendo **

Por fin el gran día llego para Lil, era sábado y su primer clase de kayaking, el jueves les había vuelto a hablar para externar sus dudas y la chica que le contesto fue muy amable y le ayudó mucho incluso le envió el formulario que debía llenar y entregar cuando fuera a JAS así como un listado del equipo requerido para practicar y un listado de precios del equipo que necesitaba y que ellos mismos podían proporcionarle en el Urban Outfitter que ellos también poseían. Así que feliz ese sábado poco después de las 10 de la mañana cruzó el río rumbo a Minneapolis tomando la I95 que era el camino más directo a Cedar Lake donde estaba situado JAS, Kelly le había ido a dejar la SUV de camino al bar el viernes por la noche, una de sus amigas la había seguido en su auto y una vez entregadas las llaves se fue con ella, no sin antes algunas recomendaciones con respecto al cuidado de su SUV, a las cuales Lil giró los ojos, pero igual se dio por enterada con una ceja levantada y una mirada de —POR FAVOR.

Gracias a que Kelly era una fan de chunches electrónicas y tenía instalado un GPS en su SUV no le fue difícil a Lil encontrar la dirección de JAS, 30 minutos después estaba estacionándose frente a el. La primera impresión fue bastante buena, la fachada del centro era de cristal esmerilado con figuras practicando kayaking, en otra parecía alguien caminando por un sendero con árboles y en otro alguien escalando una pared, no eran muy grandes pero si lo suficiente para estar bien detallados. A Lil le gustó mucho ese detalle, le daba vida y expresaba la seriedad de los dueños. Bajo de la RAV 4, jaló su mochila y cerró con el mando la suv encaminándose con paso decidido a la entrada, sentía mariposas en el estomago, era el primer paso para demostrarle a Kelly que si podía realizar algo tan atlético como el Kayaking, pero principalmente a ella, era un reto personal.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato vio un mostrador desde donde una mujer alta (bueno, cualquiera era más alta que ella con su 1.64) de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés de cuerpo atlético hablaba por teléfono, al verla le hizo una seña de que esperara un momento. Lil se ocupó de observar a su alrededor mientras la atendían, desde donde estaba podía verse parte del interior del centro, al fondo se apreciaba la pared de escalada interior, donde un par de chicas al parecer escalaban la misma, a Lil le llamó la atención la destreza y facilidad con la que parecían hacerlo. Ella no era muy afecta a las alturas, pero tampoco le tenía miedo, era solo que pues prefería tener sus pies sobre la tierra. Puedo apreciar que también había un gym muy bien montado con todos los aparatos y pesos requeridos, había escaladoras, así como varias caminadoras, bicicletas tipo spinning, y noto que también había unos sacos de box, se preguntó la razón de ellos. Varias personas estaban dispersas por el ya fuera en alguno de los aparatos o sobre las escaladoras. Lil escuchó que le hablaban y volteo.

—Buenos Días, soy Sam Dempsey bienvenida a JAS Outfitness center, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Saludó la morena con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días— contestó Lil con una sonrisa igual de amplia —vengo a mi clase de Kayaking, a las 11, Soy Lilith Fields.

—Oh, si, te estábamos esperando— volvió a sonreír y se asomo al interior de una oficina — Alex, tu cita de las 11 ya esta aquí—.

Lil escucho que alguien respondía desde el interior y espero. No tardó en salir una mujer tan alta como Sam, pero aún más musculosa. _Dioses, ¡son puras amazonas! _Pensó al verlas juntas, realmente eran impresionantes, parecían un par de guerreras amazonas con ese porte. _Kelly estaría babeando si estuviera aquí,_ sonrió para si.

—Hola, Soy Alex Cuomo y seré tu instructora este sábado, ¡bienvenida a JAS!— Alex salió detrás del mostrador con la mano extendida que Lil estrechó con firmeza, odiaba la gente que daba la mano como si tuvieran miedo de contraer una enfermedad y le gusto que Alex le devolviera el apretón con firmeza.

— ¿Este sábado?, eso quiere decir que ¿cambiaré de instructora cada clase?— frunció el ceño, no le agradaba eso, como esperaba sentirse en confianza si le iban a estar rotando las instructoras, apenas estaría sintiéndose confortable con una y…

—Oh, no, no nada más alejado de la verdad, lo que pasa es que, es Jules Saint Clair tu instructora oficialmente, pero ella tuvo que salir de la ciudad por un asunto familiar y no pudo estar hoy contigo, pero el resto de las clases ella será tu instructora, no es que yo no sea capaz eh?— le guiño el ojo y Lil se sonrojo.

—Oh, espero que no sea nada grave— se apresuró a decir, pensando que quizá sería una emergencia familiar.

—No, nada de eso, una simple visita familiar— dijo Alex sin entrar en detalles ni darle importancia. —bien, Linda me comentó que te envió el día de ayer el formulario que necesitas llenar antes de que entremos en más detalles, deshagámonos de esas tediosas formalidades te parece? Le sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Lil estaba encantada con la ligereza con la que Alex la trataba, era refrescante y la hacía sentir en confianza.

—OH, si, aquí los traigo, ya los llene— extrajo de su mochila un case duro para evitar que se arrugaran los papeles y se los extendió a Alex que una vez más estaba detrás del mostrador, esta los leyó para checar que estaban bien llenados.

—Perfecto, mmm aquí dice que no tienes nada de experiencia en deportes outdoors, es cierto?

—Así es, es una de las razones para estar aquí, quiero corregir eso y además empezar una vida más saludable y divertida— respondió con candor. Alex sonrió, Lil era definitivamente un encanto, su entusiasmo casi infantil era contagioso.

—Perfecto, JAS es el lugar correcto para aprender Lilith, tenemos una amplia gama de actividades outdoors que podemos enseñarte aquí, así como los mejores instructores de este lado del río. Nuestro centro te ofrece un gimnasio completo con cardio room, Strength Training, clases de Spinning, Stoot Pilates, Pared interior de escalada, sauna, vapor, masajista profesional por mencionar algunas de las cosas que ofrecemos, en el momento en que tu te inscribes aunque sea solo para tus clases personalizadas de Kayaking, te conviertes en miembro del centro con derecho a todas las facilidades que este ofrece. Si al terminar tu curso decides continuar con nosotros como miembro del centro no tienes que pagar inscripción, solo las mensualidades que como veras son bastante razonables acorde con lo que te ofrecemos.— A la par que hablaba Alex le mostraba en la pantalla de su computadora el video promocional de JAS que respondía a comandos touchscreen que ella accionaba conforme iba hablando

En lo que se refiere a los deportes Outdoors, te ofrecemos cursos de _Whitewater kayaking_ y _sea Kayaking_, así como programas de entrenamiento para senderismo, campo traviesa, Escalada en roca, además si lo deseas un curso rápido de _Todo lo que hay que saber para practicar senderitos y acampar_ y por último, pero no menos importante, en caso de que decidas que te gustan los deportes outdoors y quieres hacer algo más que sólo limitarte a los lagos que nos rodean, ofrecemos la posibilidad de contratar a alguna de las instructoras para viajes de fin de semana a los ríos donde podrás probar tus habilidades como kayakista en compañía de alguien experto y de manera personalizada por que en JAS la seguridad y satisfacción de nuestros miembros es lo más importante para nosotros.

—Eso de contratar a una de las instructoras para un viaje de fin de semana es extra a los dos que van incluidos en el curso ¿cierto? — Pregunto para estar segura Lil, JAS estaba probando ser una excelente decisión, no sólo era un gimnasio común y corriente, sino en realidad era un centro especializado en deportes Outdoors.

—Totalmente, esos dos viajes de fin de semana son a ríos cercanos de aquí y Clase I o II según _American Whitewater_, esos viajes que ofrecemos al contratar a tu instructor son principalmente para Clase III o IV no es que no puedas contratarlo para los otros dos, pero para eso es este curso, para que aprendas a sortear esos dos!, el resto es cosa de experiencia y practica.

—Grandioso estoy muy emocionada y no puedo esperar para empezar!—exclamo emocionada Lil.

—Me alegra que así sea Lil, bueno sigamos con las formalidades y te daré el tour ok? Y responderé todas las preguntas que tengas con respecto a tu curso.—

—Ok.

—Bien, como ya llenaste el formulario, solo hace falta que lo ingrese en la base de datos del centro, y como vas a pagar? Una última cosa— alzo un dedo antes de que Lil hablara —en caso de que decidas renunciar al curso antes de que termine se te cobrará el porcentaje de clases que hayas tomado aparte de un 10% de penalización. Esta bien?

—Si, perfecto aunque de una vez te aviso que no pienso renunciar— le dijo con firmeza.

—Me alegro de escucharlo, pero puede ser que pienses eso ahora, pero después quien sabe no crees?

—Bueno, es cierto que pueden pasar cosas más allá de mi poder, pero estoy decidida a terminar el curso, tengo la firme creencia de terminar todo lo que empiezo—

Luego de las formalidades y de que Alex le mostrará el centro, fueron a el Urban Outfitter al lado donde Lil compró su casco, salvavidas, guantes de neopropeno y algunas otras cosas más que considero necesitaría, Alex le dijo que ellos podían proveerle del equipo si no deseaba adquirirlos de momento, pero Lil estaba decidida así que los compró.

La primera clase consistió principalmente en la teoría de lo que era _Whitewater kayaking_, se subió a un kayak por primera vez y dio un par de vueltas con el, era uno doble para que Alex pudiera guiarla e indicarle como era el correcto braceo. Eran casi las dos cuando regresó a casa, se apresuró a meter su nuevo equipo en casa y guardarlo en su closet para evitar que Kelly lo descubriera. Apenas tenía media hora en casa cuando Kelly fue a por su camioneta, le pregunto como había estado la biblioteca móvil y se fue, tenía una cita le dijo.

Lil abrió su cuenta de correo por la tarde y vio el mensaje de RunRivergrrrl, lo leyó y sintió una oscura satisfacción ante la disculpa de esta, le dio puntos por intentarlo al menos, pero decidió en contra de responderle, si acaso lo hacia alguna vez sería cuando ya tuviera las habilidades como para decirle ¡_te lo dije_!


	5. Chapter 5 Wow

**Capí****tulo 5 WOW**

La semana se fue rápido para Lil, hubo bastante trabajo con una nueva remesa de libros así que pronto era sábado e iba por la I95 rumbo a JAS, ese día conocería a su instructora tal y como le había dicho Alex, ella sólo la había cubierto mientras Jules Saint Clair estaba fuera de la ciudad. Pero hoy sería su instructora y no podía negar que se sentía un poco aprehensiva al respecto, se sintió muy a gusto con la personalidad desenfadada de Alex, y no podía evitar preguntarse como sería Jules Saint Clair, ¿le caería bien? Alex había sido muy paciente con ella ¿ lo sería Jules? Alex le comento algunas cosas de su futura instructora, le dijo que si bien ella y Sam eran expertas en _outdoors sports_, Jules era realmente la profesional de ellos, de hecho los había practicado a nivel olímpico, tenía una medalla de Oro de Whitewater Slalom para probarlo, justamente en Athenas 2004, después de eso se retiro de las competencias y se asoció con Sam y ella para abrir JAS, de eso hacia 4 años prácticamente, así que la dejaba en las mejores manos posibles.

Lil estacionó la SUV, jalo la mochila con su equipo nuevo y luego de cerrarlo se encamino al Centro, estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, era como si fuera su primera clase de nueva cuenta.

En el mostrador estaba una chica a la que no conocía, Sam no parecía estar por los alrededores y Alex la clase anterior le comentó que no estaría pues era su fin de semana libre. Se acercó al mostrador y saludo a la chica pelirroja.

—Buenos Días, soy Lilith Fields, tengo una clase a las 11.

—Buenos Días, srita. Fields, Jules la esta esperando— sonrió la pelirroja y llamó a Jules tal y como lo había hecho Sam el sábado pasado. —Jules, tu clase de las 11 esta aquí—.

—Ahora salgo— escucho Lil a una voz de suave contralto responder desde el interior de la oficina.

Jules salió y busco con la mirada a su nueva alumna con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Lil que ya la esperaba pacientemente se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a la mujer que tenía enfrente _Dios, es hermosa!_ pensó Lil al instante, una mujer altísima, debía medir de menos 1.80 mts. Tenía el cabello largo oscuro, cuerpo atlético para morirse por el y cuando Lil se concentró en su rostro su boca se seco, Jules era hermosa, tenía la piel bronceada propio de su vida al aire libre, pómulos altos, una boca hecha para besar, y los ojos más azules que jamás hubiese visto antes, Jules parecía más una modelo digna de una pasarela en París que una instructora de deportes outdoors, y el que vistiera un wetsuit exaltaba aun más su atlética figura. Tan cautivada con la mera presencia de la mujer alta que Lil no escuchó el saludo de esta, sólo reacciono cuando vio que le extendía la mano.

—Mucho gusto— dijo esperando que fuera lo que esperaba y estrecho su mano, sintió como una descarga de electricidad cuando una mano más grande envolvió la suya, Lil casi salta pero se obligó a devolver el apretón, si Jules se dio cuenta de esto no lo denoto, la mano era fuerte y tenía ciertas asperezas propias de las actividades que realizaba pero igual de suave, Lil no sabía lo que le pasaba, de lo único que si estaba segura es que Jules Saint Clair era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. —Lilith Fields.

—El gusto es mío Lilith, Alex me puso al tanto de lo que abarcaron la semana pasada, hoy retomaremos parte de eso y practicaremos el braceo básico en el kayak—.

—Lil— dijo la joven rubia a Jules quien la miró un poco confundida —Dime Lil.

—OH, claro Lil,— sonrió Jules cortés. Extendió el brazo para indicar que salieran hacia el lago. Jules tenía la impresión de que conocía a Lilith, era extraño pues podría jurar que jamás la había visto antes, ella tenía memoria fotográfica y nunca olvidaba un rostro. Y esos ojos verdes, wow pensó desconcertada, nunca había visto unos ojos así, eran hermosos, como… _—hermosos?! ¡Que diablos estas pensando Saint Clair, es tu alumna por Dios santo! _Se regaño a si misma, —_bueno, lo son_— le contesto su vocecita interior— Jules frunció el ceño y se concentró en lo que se suponía que debía estar diciendo y no lo que estaba pensando.

—Bien, Alex me comentó que esta interesada en aprender toda la experiencia de _whitewater kayaking_ cierto?

—Sip, se que es peligroso y en este momento siendo una novicia en todos los aspectos estoy decidida a aprender lo que se necesita para poder lograrlo— contesto Lil con determinación.

—Es un largo camino el que tenemos que recorrer para poder llegar a eso, por el momento vamos a empezar con lo más básico que sería _Flatwater kayaking_, que es lo que vamos a practicar ahorita, más que nada porque es necesario que aprendas a manejar el kayak, a sentirlo y que ganes confianza en el y en ti misma, los _Flatwater kayaks_ son diferentes en su diseño de los de _Whitewater_ aunque hay algunos parecidos pero más que nada los de _whitewater_ buscan aerodinámica y seguridad para sortear los rápidos y el descenso, llegar a eso como te digo es un largo camino, pero estoy convencida de que lo lograrás si te lo propones. Siempre y cuando recuerdes que tu seguridad es ante todo.

—Alex me mostró unos videos de _whitewater_, debo decir que me cortaron el aliento, WOW, realmente es algo difícil y demandante— comento Lil.

—Ciertamente te exige mucha habilidad y preparación poder hacer esos descensos, pero como te digo con práctica y experiencia todo es posible.

El lago estaba a 10 minutos de donde estaba localizado el centro, así que Jules la guió a la camioneta de JAS para llevarla al lago. Llegaron al lugar donde JAS tenía almacenados sus botes, tenían un total de 15 botes de todos tipos y colores, principalmente Daggers, Mad River que era un kayak sit on top, además de Necky's y Wilderness Sytems's basics kayaks, Jules consideraba que era importante darles suficientes opciones para elegir y que pudieran sentirse a gusto en su bote.

—Empezaremos como ya te dije con un kayak de flatwater pues estaremos practicando en _Cedar Lake_ las primeras dos clases, yo iré contigo la primera vez, por lo que usaremos uno doble, así podré darte tips y mostrarte la técnica correcta del braceo, además como no estas acostumbrada te podré apoyar con ello en caso de que tus brazos y espalda se cansen luego de unas vueltas. La próxima clase practicarás en uno individual y empezaremos con el Eskimo Roll, que es muy importante, debido a las dimensiones del kayak y a las posibles condiciones de río este puede tender a rodarse, y es vital que tú sepas como darle la vuelta para no ahogarte. Te repito tu seguridad es lo más importante, y para eso estamos aquí para que aprendas como disfrutar de este deporte de la mejor y más segura manera posible.

Jules no siempre utilizaba el doble al dar clases, esto solía hacerlo cuando la persona que tenía a su cargo era una total y absoluta novata en lo que a kayaking se refería, había veces que tenía alumnos que conocían de canotaje y querían aprender la técnica de _whitewater kayaking_ en cuyo caso usaba una diferente forma de instrucción, sin embargo luego de hablar con Alex decidió que Lil necesitaba aprender desde cero y dado que su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado no era recomendable extenuarla a la primera de cambios, pues ni sus brazos ni espalda estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de ejercicio. Sus piernas por el contrario eran fuertes y musculosas, por su amiga sabía que Lil iba y venia de su trabajo en bicicleta, así que su condición física no estaba en discusión sino más bien la fortaleza de su parte superior.

Lil escuchó atenta a todas las indicaciones de Jules, a decir verdad estaba fascinada con su instructora no podía evitarlo si era hermosa, tenía una voz sexy que no se cansaba de escuchar, no podía obviarlo, se sentía casi una adolescente con un enamoramiento por su maestra.

Jules noto que Lil seguía con suma atención todo lo que ella decía, lo cual le parecía muy bien pues era importante que ella aprendiera correctamente, la mayoría de sus alumnos siempre mostraba esa disposición de aprender, pero Lil tenía una atención casi infantil deseosa de aprender hasta el más mínimo detalle y lo demostraba con todas las preguntas que le hacía. Dios, nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar tanto sin tomar un respiro, y sorprendentemente para Jules no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, lo que era extraño pues ella era una persona silenciosa por naturaleza y no solía sentirse cómoda con gente parlanchina como lo era Lil, pero no era el caso, era como si el entusiasmo desbordante de la joven fuera contagioso.

Lil traía puesto su wet suit, así que sólo se quito su short y camiseta, los cuales dejo doblados en su mochila y siguió las instrucciones de Jules mientras sacaban el kayak y lo botaban en el agua del lago. Dieron un par de vueltas con el doble durantes las cuales Jules le explicó a Lil como sujetar correctamente el remo y distribuir su peso en el bote; cuando lo hiciera en el individual Jules le volvería a hacer las mismas indicaciones así como explicarle como era el hip snap fundamental en la maniobrabilidad del kayak a la hora de sortear el descenso en el río.

El Lago afortunadamente no estaba muy atestado de gente y eso les permitió dar las vueltas con tranquilidad, Jules observo atentamente como Lil remaba, corrigiéndola de tanto en tanto para asegurarse que aprendía la técnica correcta, era muy fácil caer en ciertos vicios al hacerlo y eso era en detrimento de su propia eficiencia a la hora de sortear el rió. Si bien en ese momento se estaban limitando a _flatwater_ con unas cuantas y ligeras olas producto de los otros botes y el natural vaivén del lago no por eso había que pasarlo por alto. Estaban casi al regresar cuando un bote con un esquiador detrás paso cerca de ellos, no tanto como para desestabilizarlos pero si lo suficiente como para asustar a Lil quien en un reflejo casi salto y como estaban en un Sit on top Kayak perdió el equilibrio y casi voltea el mismo, empapando con su frenético braceo a Jules que gracias a su experiencia logró evitar que se voltearan.

—OH, OH, lo siento mucho Jules, yo— intento voltear para atrás pero Jules la detuvo.

—No lo hagas, recuerda que es un bote pequeño si te mueves de manera muy brusca puedes perder el equilibrio como ya notaste y nos voltearemos— le recordó con voz enérgica pero sin ser brusca, no obstante Lil se sonrojó apenada pero afortunadamente para ella estaba de espaldas a Jules y esta no lo vio. —Es hora de que regresemos, el lago empezara a llenarse con mas esquiadores y no es recomendable estar en un kayak cerca de ellos.

Tanto Lil como Jules estaban mojadas cuando regresaron a la orilla, luego de sacar el Kayak del lago y colocarlo en su lugar, Jules miró atenta a Lil y noto que esta giraba sus hombros, preguntándole si estaba cansada.

—Tanto como cansada no— negó con una cabezadita —pero ciertamente mis hombros están resintiendo el esfuerzo de remar por casi 30 minutos sin parar.

—Vamos al centro y si esta libre nuestra masajista sería bueno que hicieras una cita con ella, de lo contrario lo resentirás por varios días.— Le dijo Jules atenta, y le sonrió, Lil le sonrío a su vez y sintió que sus rodillas se aflojaban, cautivada por esa sonrisa de medio lado ¡_es hermosa!_ Suspiro en su interior.

Lil, tan desconcertada por la reacción que estaba teniendo ante Jules que no se fijo por donde iba y tropezó casi en cámara lenta Lil vio como el suelo se acercaba inevitablemente y extendió los brazos para amortiguar la caída, una que nunca llegó a consumarse cuando dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, envolviéndola, sintiendo un cuerpo fuerte y cálido pegado al suyo.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Jules en su oído haciendo estremecer a Lil al sentir el aliento cálido y la tersa voz de Jules con cierto tinte de preocupación.

—Eh, si, si, soy una torpe no mire por donde caminaba— alcanzo a decir con voz temblorosa, no sabía que le ocurría pero de algo estaba segura, Jules Saint Clair era peligrosa, no podía creer que su sola presencia la hiciera sentir así de acalorada y nerviosa.

— ¿Estas segura?— Jules la soltó y la giró hacia ella para estudiarla, no en vano tenia un título en medicina deportiva. Lil estaba bastante sonrojada, y se sentía caliente, noto que su piel estaba un poco quemada. — ¿Te sientes un poco mareada? ¿Débil?— cuestionó.

—No, yo…no— sacudió la cabeza negándolo, no podía decirle que era ella la causa de su sonrojo ni de su torpeza.

—Mmm, creo que estas ligeramente deshidratada y con una leve insolación, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a la sombra y te hidrates de inmediato—.

Lil asintió y sintió como Jules le tomaba del codo para ayudarla en caso de que tuviera un desvanecimiento o se mareara de nuevo. Lo cual no ayudo a Lil pues el sentir la mano de Jules sosteniéndola la tenía toda atolondrada, era increíble como un simple roce la mujer alta la hiciera sentir así, su mente no alcanzaba a comprender que pasaba, demasiado desconcertada como para analizarlo en ese momento, la cercanía de Jules hacia imposible pensar con coherencia.

Cuando regresaron al centro, Jules en lugar de soltarla la llevo al interior de la oficina ante la mirada atenta de Sam, quien arqueo una ceja interrogante en dirección de Jules quien le pidió paciencia con su mirada.

—Puedes cambiarte en el baño— le indicó Jules la puerta al fondo de la oficina, voy a traerte un _Gatorade_ algún sabor en especial?

—Hmm Uva por favor, mmm— Lil vaciló un momento y Jules se detuvo cuando iba de salida.

— ¿Te sientes mal?— se acerco solicita a ella, buscando con su mirada cualquier signo de debilidad o mareo en Lil.

—Mmm, no, es que mi mochila esta en el locker de la entrada y la necesito para quitarme el wetsuit.— Se apresuró a tranquilizar a Jules, sonriendo insegura.

—OH, cierto— le hizo un gesto de un minuto y salio y regreso con una velocidad que Lil apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un respiro cuando ya estaba de vuelta, entregándole su mochila.

Lil entró al baño y abrió la llave del lavabo echándose agua fría en el rostro.

—¡¡¡¡Qué me esta pasando!!!! ¡Por Dios!— sentía su cuerpo con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas en alerta, ¡esto no podía estarle pasando a ella! No era Kelly ¡por todos los cielos!

Lil se volvió a echar agua en la cara buscando despejarse un poco y tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, necesitaba salir de ahí y analizarse, nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que con su mera presencia la hiciera sentir de esa manera, ella no era ajena a la atracción física había tenido un par de novias, bueno, algo así, si definía novia en los estándares de Kelly pues esta diría _NO INVENTES_ eso no es una novia, pero para ella si podían calificarse como algo así. —_vamos Lil, tranquilízate, ok, si es GUAPISIMA con mayúsculas, tiene unos ojos para morirse por ellos y su sonrisa pararía el tráfico en cualquier crucero pero no es para tanto mujer!_ Se regañó, respiro profundamente un par de veces y empezó a quitarse el wet suit. Estaba casi al terminar de vestirse, cuando un pequeño toque en la puerta la sobresalto, que casi se cae al perder el equilibrio al ponerse el pantalón soltando un pequeño gritito que hizo que la puerta se abriera intempestivamente, Jules mirando frenéticamente a todos lados pensando que algo le había pasado a la joven.

A Lil se le soltó el Jean de la sorpresa, dejándola en panties mirando a Jules espantada.

—OH, lo siento yo…— Jules se sonrojo al ver que en realidad no estaba pasando nada y más cuando vio las piernas de Lil —este pensé que te había pasado algo, cuando gritaste yo— miró para todos lados menos a la chica, y se volvió de espaldas cuando Lil no dijo nada.

Lil se recuperó de la impresión de tener a Jules frente a ella y torpemente se subió el pantalón.

—Me sorprendí cuando escuche el toque en la puerta, es todo, estaba poniéndome el pantalón y…

—Lo siento, te esperare a fuera— se apresuró a decir Jules y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lil se llevó la mano al rostro y se dejo caer en la taza del baño.

—Creo que hoy es mi día de hacer el ridículo frente a la mujer más hermosa que he conocido!—se lamentó Lilith. Terminó de vestirse y luego de guardar su wetsuit en la mochila, salió del baño. Jules la esperaba afuera y le sonrió apenada cuando la vio.

—Lo siento— se disculpó —te iba a preguntar si estabas bien, cuando te oí gritar, creo que me sobresalte, lo siento.

—No pasa nada Jules, te agradezco por tu preocupación, es reconfortante pensar que el bienestar de tus clientes te importa, no te preocupes.— Lil la miró a los ojos y una vez más no pudo evitar hundirse en la profundidad de estos, parecía como si Jules pudiera leerle el alma.

—Gracias por tomarlo así, la seguridad y bienestar de nuestros miembros es vital para nosotros, lo siento de nuevo, no fue mi intención avergonzarte ni faltarte al respeto. Te traje tu Gatorade, tómalo es vital que te rehidrates, no estas acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol y además realizando esa clase de esfuerzo.— Le indicó.

Lil asintió y abrió la botella, dándole un largo trago antes de bajarlo. Realmente se sentía sedienta.

Jules la miraba atenta, haciendo sentir a Lil muy conciente de si misma, _oh dios_, pensó, _me esta mirando, por favor, ¡ por favor no me mires así! ¡Me vas a hacer sonrojar!_

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿no has sentido nauseas? ¿Mareos?— insistió Jules notando que el enrojecimiento de Lil no había disminuido mucho desde que la dejo.

—oh, no, no, estoy bien, un poco sedienta— se apresuró a tranquilizarla, necesitaba aire fresco y salir de ahí ya antes de que hiciera el ridículo frente a esa hermosa mujer. Poco faltaba para que babeara!

—Bien, eso es bueno, te recomiendo que te des una ducha fresca en tu casa y que tomes bastantes líquidos, bebidas con electrolitos para que recuperes las sales que perdiste.

—Lo haré, bueno me tengo que ir, Gracias por todo Jules, y nos vemos el próximo sábado para mi siguiente clase— dijo Lil, recuperando su alegría por la idea de aprender kayaking, aunque la realidad de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Jules era algo inquietante, agradable pero inquietante igual.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh, Oh

**Capí****tulo 6 OH, OH**

Jules sonrió y la acompaño a la puerta. La vio subirse a la RAV 4, Lil le dijo adiós con la mano al salir del estacionamiento, Jules se quedó ahí parada mirando hasta que se fue. Cuando regreso al interior, Sam la veía intrigada.

— ¿Paso algo?— pregunto.

—uh? No, no, me estaba asegurando que estuviera bien, estaba un poco deshidratada y con una leve insolación. —explico con ademán indiferente.

—OH, suele pasar con primerizas, y ella lo es, Alex me dijo que pasa casi todo el tiempo en el interior de un edificio así que no esta acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo al aire libre.

—ah ¿si?, mmm debió ser eso entonces. — Se alzó de hombros y siguió a la oficina.

— Por cierto Jules, tenemos un par de miembros nuevas, vinieron recomendadas por _RunRivergrrrl_, ¿tu sabes algo de eso? — ronroneo Sam divertida

—Oh, mmm— Jules tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse —bueno, aproveche la excusa que me dieron ustedes así que recomendé el centro sin entrar en detalles, aunque solo les conteste a las que parecían mas serías y que en realidad sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Los correos poco serios los borre simplemente— explico.

—Hmm, interesante, por si quieres saber, una de ellas esta ahorita en la _pared_ y la otra, mmm, en el cardio room. La del cardio Room parece tu tipo— le guiño el ojo y se volvió hacia un cliente que entraba en ese momento.

Jules dejo escapar un audible resoplido de frustración y se encerró en su oficina, hasta sus sensibles oídos llego la risita de Sam. No iría al cardio room aunque tenía toda razón para estar ahí para checar que su instructora estuviera cumpliendo con su deber, pero ahora si lo hacía Sam lo tomaría como interés y seguramente Alex no tardaría en enterarse y se armaría todo un show y sinceramente no estaba de humor para sus bromas. Pero no podía negar su curiosidad.

— ¡Demonios!— Refunfuño y salió de la oficina, —voy a comprar algo para almorzar quieres que te traiga algo? — le pregunto a Sam.

— ¿Vas al deli italiano?—inquirió

—Nop, pero si quieres algo de ahí lo traigo.

—ok, tráeme lo de siempre por favor.

—Ok, ahora regreso.

—Gallina.

—¡QUE!— se detuvo casi en la puerta y miro salvajemente a Sam

—Nada.

Jules la miro suspicaz pero Sam le devolvió la mirada impávida.

Con un gruñido Jules salió del centro y si las puertas no fueran automáticas, seguramente se hubiera oído un claro ¡slam!

Jules estaciono su Jeep Grand Cherokee al otro lado del _Deli Milano_, cruzó la calle y había un poco de gente, pero la línea se movió rápido, cuando fue su turno, sin siquiera mirar el menú exhibido en el techo ordenó la comida favorita de Sam, pago y se movió, recargándose en el mostrador mientras esperaba. Al volverse reconoció en una esquina a la joven que hacía escasos 20 minutos había estado en JAS, sin pensarlo dos veces de un par de zancadas se acercó a ella. Lil sintió una sombra a un lado suyo y alzó la vista.

—Oh, hola de nuevo—. Saludo con una sonrisita nerviosa

—Hola, creí que te habías ido a casa— sonrió Jules y se sentó sin esperar a ser invitada.

—OH, iba para allá pero recordé que no había comido y no tengo ganas de cocinar nada, pensé pararme en algún lugar y comer algo.— _Wow, se ve igual o más atractiva en shorts y t shirt—_pensó deleitada Lil, su cerebro se derretía cuando estaba frente a Jules.

—Mmm, yo vine por el almuerzo también, es el favorito de Sam.

Justo en ese momento llamaron al número de Jules y esta se levantó.

—Ese es el mío, un gusto saludarte de nuevo Lil, recuerda tomar líquidos cuando llegues a casa—. Le recomendó.

—Lo haré, oh, Jules— la llamó y la mujer alta se detuvo y la miro atenta haciendo que Lil se quedará sin aliento al ser capturada una vez más en esa hipnótica mirada.

—¿Si?

—Este, me preguntaba que me recomendarías para fortalecer mis brazos y que no termine toda adolorida luego de las clases, se me olvido preguntártelo antes y el día que estuve con Alex también se me paso— se encogió de hombros como diciendo que olvidadiza eh?

—mmm, permíteme.

Jules fue a recoger su orden y regresó donde Lil quien para entonces estaba casi terminando su propia comida, tomo asiento de nuevo, puso la bolsa con el almuerzo de Sam en una silla adjunta.

—Bien, depende de cuan serio te tomes este curso, si sólo piensas tomarlo por le gusto de aprender pues quizás no sea tan necesario, pero si piensas hacer del _whitewater kayaking_ un pasatiempo regular te recomendaría que hicieras ejercicios para fortalecer brazos y espalda. Mmm, si vives cerca del centro pues obviamente te diría que utilices las facilidades que este te ofrece, pero si por el contrario vives algo lejos lo mejor es que te inscribas en un gym cercano a tu casa y que le digas al entrenador del lugar lo que necesitas para que este te guíe y recomiende la mejor rutina de ejercicios. Obviamente le aclararías que no estas buscando aumentar tu masa muscular o solo fortalecerlo para mejorar tu resistencia en el kayaking.

—No vivo cerca, de hecho vivo en St. Paul— aclaró Lil no sin cierta decepción, si viviera cerca podría ver a Jules más seguido. ¿_Mas seguido? Hello Lil, ¿que esta pasando por tu cabecita?_ Una vocecita interior la reprendió.

—En ese caso, busca un gym cerca de casa, no necesitas asistir todos los días pero unos tres días a la semana estaría bien. Si no quieres asistir o no puedes por cuestiones de tiempo bien puedes adquirir un set de pesas para realizar algunas rutinas en casa y hacer lagartijas sería bueno.

—mmm, ok, lo tendré en cuenta— le sonrió a Jules quien le devolvió la sonrisa —gracias por tu consejo Jules.

—De nada Lil, que tengas un buen fin de semana— se levantó, tomo la bolsa y se despidió.

Lil la vio irse con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. —_Dios, ¡si que es divina_! Con un suspiro recogió su mochila y salió. Kelly no tardaría en ir a la casa para ver como estaba su bebe.

Tal y como supuso, había pasado sólo una hora desde que regresara a su casa cuando Kelly hizo su entrada. No había dejado de pensar en Jules en todo el camino de regreso a casa y agradeció que su amiga por fin apareciera necesitaba una distracción y la necesitaba ya o se volvería loca, no entendía que le estaba pasando.

—Hey, ¿que tal estuvo la biblioteca?— dijo por todo saludo.

—Hola, bien, interesante— respondió sin entrar en detalles.

—Veo que te tuvieron bajo el sol, estás ligeramente quemada— comentó Kelly de pasada a la cocina. —Hey, desde cuando tomas _Gatorade_?— pregunto desde ahí, Lil gustaba de tomar agua simple o tes. Casi nunca tomaba sodas ni ninguna otra cosa saborizada artificialmente.

—OH, hacia algo de calor y me sentí deshidratada, ya sabes para recuperar las sales— dijo agradecida que Kelly estuviera en la cocina porque sino se daría cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando por la mentira a medias.

—Ah, bien. — Kelly regresó a su lado y se dejo caer en el sofá a un lado de Lil.

— ¿Tuviste suerte anoche? ¿Conociste a tu alma gemela? —Pregunto Lil, de hecho siempre le hacía la misma pregunta.

—Nada de eso, son las mismas caras de siempre, ya sabes conoces quien salió con quien y si no han salido es ex de otra y así— dijo con cierto hastió.

—Mmm, si piensas eso ¿Por qué no cambias de aires o de rutina? Haces lo mismo desde hace tres años—. Comento.

—Bueno, me gusta salir con mis amigas, jugar unas partidas de billar, en ocasiones pasan cosas interesantes pero de momento no hay nada ni nadie que me llame la atención, al menos no para invitarla a salir, es lo malo de ser les, es un círculo relativamente pequeño chica. Y tu deberías saberlo, bateas para el mismo lado que yo. — Arqueo su ceja como diciendo y si yo no he encontrado a nadie, tu aquí encerrada menos.

—OH, bueno no tengo prisa, ya llegara— meneo una mano como desechando la idea.

—Lil, eres una romántica incurable— dijo con ternura —pero aún así, aquí en cerrada en tu casa nunca vas a conocer a tu mujer ideal. — Presiono Kelly.

_Ya la conocí_ dijo una vocecita en la mente de Lil quien hasta se sorprendió a si misma.

—Bueno Kelly mi teoría es que si hay alguien allá fuera para mí la conoceré no importa donde este. — Sonrió soñadora.

—Puede ser— concedió su amiga. — ¿Quieres ir al cine?

—Porque no— acepto Lil, —no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además quien sabe, podría conocer a mi mujer ideal aun yendo contigo!

— ¡Hey!— le dio un suave empellón.

—jajá jajá, vamos— agarró sus llaves de la mesita y su cartera y ambas salieron del departamento.

Durante el camino al cine, Kelly estuvo conversando de todo lo que había visto y hecho en su salida de viernes por la noche, si noto algo extraño en Lil no pareció darse cuenta, al menos no de momento, Lil no solía opinar mucho de sus aventuras nocturnas dado que no era algo que disfrutara mucho sin embargo incluso para Lil ese silencio era raro.

Luego del cine, Kelly sugirió que fueran a una pizzería cerca de la casa de Lil y esta accedió aunque se sentía algo cansada no quería estar sola aún, no sabia si fue por la película que vieron que se acentuó más su raro estado de animo, se sentía rara, como fuera de su usual tranquilidad interior, agitada y desconcertada consigo misma. Sabía que podría confiar en Kelly si quisiera pero lo que le estaba pasando era algo demasiado extraño.

Extraño para ella claro, quizás su amiga sabía lo que era la atracción física, así a un nivel casi primitivo que era lo que creía estaba sintiendo, nunca antes se había sentido así, no tenía un comparativo real, siempre pese a ser una romántica incurable como decía Kelly había mantenido sus pies sobre la tierra en lo que a su vida amorosa se refería, nunca desde que salió del closet y acepto su orientación sexual hacia su mismo sexo se sintió así. Pese a que dicha aceptación vino luego de una concienzuda introspección de si misma, de darse cuenta que el sexo masculino no le parecía atractivo en lo absoluto ni siquiera como un enamoramiento típico de adolescente por la estrella de moda.

Al principio atribuyó su nulo interés por los chicos a su preferencia por estudiar y los libros, y lo inmaduros que consideraba a sus compañeros de escuela más preocupados por la pose y los deportes que por aprender. Posteriormente cuando ya estaba en UMass, notó que ni siquiera los jóvenes más maduros que se encontró en su paso por la universidad llamaban su atención más allá del nivel académico-cultural y lo que podía aprender de su experiencia.

Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo notó que en primera, siempre se sintió más cómoda en compañía de las mujeres, algo que se podría decir no era extraño, pero cuando descubrió que la idea de besar a un hombre le repelía pero la idea de hacerlo con una mujer no y de que eso le parecía tan natural como respirar acepto que era gay, por un tiempo había incluso llegado a pensar que era frígida o al menos de esas raras personas asexuadas, dado el escaso o nulo en interés por el sexo en general. Así que cuando llego a esa conclusión no del todo ortodoxa, su aceptación de si misma fue tan natural como respirar, no obstante el que lo aceptara no significó que saliera a conquistar a la población femenina de la universidad, al contrario, eso la hizo aún mas tímida, como si el hecho de aceptarse le diera tal paz interior que casi de manera inconsciente decidió que si había de enamorarse sería de una sola, la única, su alma gemela. Lil creía que había alguien allá afuera solo para ella, alguien que la hiciera sentirse completa y feliz.

No se podía decir que era una les sin experiencia, pero tampoco podía decirse que la tenía, había compartido algunos besos y caricias con un par de chicas pero nunca se sintió con el deseo de ir más allá de lo más básico. Esas veces fueron casi más analíticas que emocionales, Lil no podía negar que sintió algo por esas chicas pero era más un afecto de amigas que algo más profundo. Ninguna de ellas la dejó sin aliento con solo una mirada, ni la hizo temblar con un solo roce, y eso, eso justamente era lo que la hacía sentirse fuera de control, el solo hecho de cerrar los ojos y lo primero que su mente visualizara fuera a Jules Saint Clair la tenían fuera de si, de su nicho de paz interior. Se sentía feliz consigo misma, sus amados libros, su amiga, todo parecía estar en armonía con lo que deseaba, sólo faltaba alguien con quien compartirlo y hasta ese momento no había sentido dicha necesidad, nada. Entonces ¿por que?

—Tierra a Lil, ¿Lil?— la movió ligeramente, Kelly había intentado por los últimos cinco minutos llamar la atención de su amiga, por un momento creyó que se había quedado dormida en el trayecto del cine a la pizzería, pero no era así, Lil solo tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y parecía estar a mil leguas de ahí.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿me decías? — Sonrió triste Lil, de repente una sensación de vació se apoderó de ella tan sobrecogedor que no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso su vida feliz era un mero espejismo.

—Uh, ¿te pasa algo?— la miró Kelly preocupada, la conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que la luz que solía brillar en los ojos de su amiga estaba apagada. Lil siempre era alegre, bromista aunque Kelly siempre se preguntó porque Lil siendo una joven con un espíritu tan noble y alegre estaba tan recluida en si misma, ¿que temía?

—Kelly ¿crees que mi vida es aburrida? — Pregunto seria, mirando a los ojos a Kelly quien abrió y cerro la boca varias veces como un pececito luchando por tomar aire.

— ¿Feliz? Por… ¿por que?

—La pregunta la hice yo Kel, crees que mi vida es aburrida, ¿soy feliz?— Lil sacudió la cabeza desolada, como si de repente el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros, Kelly no alcanzaba a comprender que estaba pasando, hacía solo unos minutos estaban riendo por una comedia estúpida y ahora su amiga racional, que siempre veía la vida con sencillez y alegría cuestionando la validez de esta. No sólo eso, preguntándole a ELLA, a Kelly que no tenía idea de que quería hacer de su vida en un mes ¡si su vida era aburrida!

—OH, ¿todo esto por una pizza?— Intento bromear Kelly, la pregunta la había sacado por completo de balance, su amiga era la persona más asertiva que conocía, convencida de su vida, de lo que hacía con ella, de lo que quería de ella y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que contestarle. Cierto, siempre la puyaba con su falta de vida social, que se pasaba de ermitaña pero era más que nada porque pese a ser su mejor amiga desde pañales, Kelly siempre había sido la desordenada, la del espíritu aventurero y despreocupado, en cambió Lil siempre había sido su roca donde asirse, el faro de luz que la guiaba continuamente de regreso a casa y que de repente esta cuestionara su propia vida era casi como si ella se diera cuenta que ¡su vida tampoco valía la pena!

—OH, olvídalo, vamos a por la pizza— los ojos de Lil se apagaron a un más, _¿que esperaba?_ Se pregunto a si misma, sabía que podía contar con Kelly para todo, pero sabía también que había ciertas cosas que su amiga no podía entender porque su forma de ser no era así, a Kelly no le gustaba complicarse la vida y trataba de detenerse lo menos posible en ese tipo de preguntas personales.

—No, no espera, lo siento— se mostró apenada, era obvio que Lil no estaba bromeando, algo la estaba molestando y ella era su mejor amiga por Dios, debía saber que decirle. —Lo siento en serio, es que me tomaste por sorpresa es todo. No quise menospreciar tu pregunta, es sólo que eres una de las personas más seguras de si misma que conozco, es cierto siempre me he preguntado porque te gusta vivir de la manera en que lo haces, me preguntó si acaso le temes a algo, pero ¿sabes? No creo que sea eso, no es miedo lo que tu tienes, sino una absoluta seguridad de lo que quieres. ¿Me explicó?

Lil la miró por un momento sopesando sus palabras. Kelly la estudio y antes su prolongado silencio continúo.

—Mira, desde pequeña siempre has sido tozuda y terca pero no en mal plan, al contrario, te imponías metas y las cumplías, siempre fue así, querías aprender a leer y lo hiciste antes que todos, y pequeñas cosas así que te han ido formando. Mientras yo libre una encarnizada batalla por aceptarme a mi misma, tu lo aceptaste de manera natural porque sabías que no era una lucha lo que necesitabas librar contigo misma, las cosas eran como eran y punto. Mientras yo sigo buscando mi nicho en la vida, tú sabías desde siempre lo que habías querido y lo tienes. Tu vida no es aburrida Lil, es sólo que tú tomas las cosas como vienen y esperas lo mismo de los demás. Quizá ese sea tu único error, la gente común y corriente no ve la vida tan clara como tú amiga mía.

—Pero ¿que me dices de mi vida sentimental?, acaso no es por miedo que me escondo en mi vida ¿_perfecta_?— Dijo con cierta angustia que rompió el corazón de Kelly, algo había pasado, estaba segura, pero Lil no se lo diría hasta que ella misma alcanzará a comprenderlo y por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo era obvio que apenas lo estaba analizando.

—Lil, desde que me dijiste que eras gay como yo, también me dijiste con total certeza que alguien había para ti y sólo para ti. Eres de esas raras personas que sólo amaran una vez, no sé porque, no se si es por tu propia forma de ser, tan centrada y soñadora al mismo tiempo, eso es lo que tu siempre has atesorado, la certeza y esa misma certeza es la que te llevó a saberlo en tu corazón que eres mujer de una sola mujer. Y estoy convencida de que el día que la conozcas lo sabrás con solo mirarla a los ojos—.

—Los ojos son el espejo del alma— musitó Lil y los más hermosos y profundos ojos azules que había visto en su vida se reflejaron en su mente. _Oh, dios, es ella. La elegida_. La sola idea la aterró, ¡no podía ser!, que podía ver en ella una simple bibliotecaria una mujer de acción y aventura como ella ¡Era totalmente absurdo!

Kelly vio la gama de emociones que su amiga estaba sintiendo por el solo hecho de ver su rostro, Lil nunca podría ser jugadora de poker, su rostro era siempre un reflejo de su corazón y supo que su amiga estaba en una batalla interna, una que ella no podía ayudarle a librar pero sobre todo una que su amiga por lo visto había decidió librar sin que ella lo supiera, por un momento le dolió este pensamiento pero al analizarlo se dio cuenta que en realidad no podría ser de otra manera.

—Sea lo que sea Lil, yo siempre estaré a tu lado— dijo con voz cálida y la abrazo.

—Gracias, disculpa el momento filosófico, es sólo que no sé debe ser que ya tengo 27 ¿no?

—Para que estamos las mejores amigas ¿si no? Además los cumpliste hace poco así que puede ser un ataque de tardíos veintes, abuela — le dio un ultimo apretón y se separó. —Que dices si ahora si vamos por la pizza, ¡me muero de hambre!— dio por zanjado el tema, esas cosas serias no era algo que se detuvieran mucho en su mente, no es que fuera irresponsable o que le no le importara, era simplemente que Kelly era así vivía el momento aunque siendo la buena amiga que era en algún momento buscaría la manera de hacer reír a su amiga, esa era su misión en la vida.

—Si, vamos. — Lil le sonrió agradecida y se bajaron de la camioneta rumbo al restaurante, ahora solo restaba ver que diablos iba a hacer ella con sus encontrados sentimientos por su instructora de kayaking.

El domingo Kelly la llevó de compras para distraerla, sabía que si algo le gustaba hacer a su amiga era ir de compras y aunque no compraran gran cosa, el solo hecho de ir a mirar escaparates y tiendas le levantaba el animo, Kelly seguía con la sensación de que su amiga le ocultaba algo y se debatía entre presionar a su amiga para que se lo contará o dejarla ser por unos días más, al final como ese domingo Lil pareció ser la misma de siempre decidió que lo más sensato era dejarla sola por unos días. Después de todo si Lil no se lo había dicho ya era por alguna razón valida.


	7. Chapter 7 Dios, es ella!

**Capí****tulo 7 ¡Oh, Dios, es ella!**

La semana paso pronto para Lilith, entre el trabajo y su nueva rutina de ejercicios terminaba lo suficientemente casada para dormirse profundamente tan pronto se acostará. Durante la semana no pudo dejar de pensar en Jules y en los sentimientos y sensaciones que esta despertaba sin saberlo en Lil, pero una y otra vez la joven trato de racionalizar lo que sentía, se decía que era algo lógico, hacía ya tiempo que no salía con nadie y si bien su libido no era algo que reinara su vida en lo absoluto al parecer sus hormonas decidieron que era hora de bailar mambo y escogieron a Jules para hacerlo, después de todo quien podía culparla la mujer era mortalmente hermosa.

El sábado siguiente eran casi las 11.20 y Lil no había llegado, Jules estaba desconcertada por esto, la chica había dado claras muestras de seriedad y de que en realidad quería aprender kayaking, so le parecía extraño que no hubiera llegado. Volvió a ver su reloj y movió la cabeza decepcionada, al parecer Lil había tirado la toalla después de solo dos clases.

—Jules— llamó Linda desde el mostrador.

—Que pasa?— salió de su oficina, estaba al cambiarse su wetsuit pensando que Lil ya no llegaría.

—Tienes llamada, es Lilith Fields— le anuncio.

—Ok, la tomo en mi oficina.— Dijo y regresó al interior. —JAS Outfitness center, Jules Saint Clair habla.

—Jules, OH, hola soy Lil, disculpa que no haya llegado aún, hay unas reparaciones en la _I95_ y tuve que dar un rodeo, hay algo de tráfico pero ya voy para allá a menos que consideres que ya es demasiado tarde y prefieras cancelar la clase. — Explicó Lil mortificada.

Jules escuchó atenta y sonrió alegre de que después de todo Lil no había tirado la toalla como pensó en un principio, _eso te enseñara a no asumir siempre lo peor de las personas Jules_, se regaño —No hay problema Lil, estaba pensando que ya no llegarías, pero si ya vienes en camino es excelente, no te preocupes no tengo ninguna otra clase hasta las 2 así que puedes venir sin ningún problema.

—OH, genial— exclamó aliviada Lilith, por un momento pensó que perdería su clase y realmente se moría de ganas por verla de nuevo, el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, definitivamente no había sido solo casualidad el sábado anterior, _oh, rayos, estas en problemas Lilith querida._ —Llego en 10 minutos como mucho.

—Aquí te esperamos Lil, conduce con cuidado.

—Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos— se despidió Lil y cortó la comunicación.

Jules hizo lo propio y salió de su oficina. Topándose de frente con Alex quien venía llegado apenas al centro, de un vistazo Jules se dio cuenta que su amiga había salido la noche anterior, tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.

— ¿Noche pesada? — Dijo sarcástica.

—Oh, ¡Cállate!— le echo una mirada asesina que sólo hizo reír a Jules — ¿No deberías estar en el lago ya?— preguntó al ver la hora.

—Si, pero Lilith esta retrasada, justo me acaba de hablar para disculparse y preguntarme si aún podía venir—.

—oh, es cierto están haciendo unas reparaciones por la I95 tengo entendido que vive en St. Paul ¿no?

—Si, eso me dijo.

—Y ¿que tal? No has hablado con ninguna de las nuevas miembros que vinieron recomendadas por ti— Tanto Alex como Sam no perdían oportunidad de molestar a Jules con eso, pero hasta el momento ella no se había molestado en verificar siquiera quienes eran por más que sus amigas intentaban emparejarla.

—Alex, te lo advierto, ¡déjalo ya! No me interesa ninguna de ellas, no ayer, no mañana y ciertamente no hoy, Nunca, ¡punto! —la miro con cierta amenaza en sus ojos azules que se tornaron fríos como el hielo haciendo que Alex tragará saliva audiblemente.

—OH, OK. — Alex alzo las manos en señal de paz. —No puedes culpar a una chica por tratar— ella se quejo.

—Alexandra, —Alex se encogió ante el uso de su nombre completo el cual odiaba —un día, un día tu y tus grandes ideas te van a meter en más problemas de los que podrás manejar— le advirtió —O sea yo ¡Olvidálo!

Alex iba a responderle con una ironía cuando Lil entró toda sofocada al centro. Al ver a Alex le dedico una inmensa sonrisa y para sorpresa de esta le dio un abrazo como si fueran grandes amigas, Lil era una persona afectuosa y que solía expresarse de manera corporal.

—Hola Alex!, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Se te extraño el sábado pasado!—dijo Lil sin darse cuenta que Jules estaba ahí y tenía una pasmada expresión en su cara que se apresuró a ocultar cuando Alex volteó hacia ella. Y fue cuando Lil se dio cuenta de que Jules estaba a un lado y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Tan mal te trató la señorita perfeccionista —la embromó y vio con deleite que Lil se sonrojaba hasta las raíces de su cabello. —Jules ya te he dicho que dejes de comerte lindas rubitas de desayuno! Eso da mala imagen para el negocio— más se sonrojó Lil y Jules gruño algo por lo bajo.

—Vamos Lil, mi amiga aquí tiene un deseo de muerte temprana, y no quisiera tener que matarte a ti también por haber sido testigo de un asesinato en primer grado—. Jules sonrió diabólicamente en dirección de Alex antes de sonreír encantadora hacia Lil, quien al ser capturada por los ojos azules de Jules se sonrojó más si acaso eso era posible.

—Te… tengo que cambiarme, ahorita salgo— contesto Lil toda apenada por la situación, si bien estaba acostumbrada a las chanzas de Kelly otra cosa era que alguien a quien realmente no conocía lo hiciera y desapareció en dirección de los vestidores.

—Que demonios fue eso Alex— le reclamó Jules tan pronto Lil estuvo fuera del alcance — esa es una alumna, mi alumna, no Sam ¡ni tu última conquista!

—Oh, Vamos Jules deberías soltarte el pelo más a menudo, además es linda ¿no crees?— enarco sus cejas divertida.

—No lo sé, no me fijo en esas cosas— contesto indiferente. —además ella es mi alumna, sería poco profesional que la viera de esa manera.

—oh, oh, Mmm, es linda, me pregunto si… —se golpeo ligeramente con el índice en la barbilla.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Cuomo!, es una alumna y sabes las reglas del centro —le advirtió Jules

—Ok, ok, ok, no lo será siempre— dijo y se alejo riendo. Si las miradas matarán Alex hubiera caído muerta ahí mismo. Jules no sabía que le había molestado más el que Lil se sintiera tan cómoda con Alex como para abrazarla o que su amiga se interesara en Lil, ciertamente no era de su incumbencia, pero conocía los métodos de su amiga y por alguna razón sabía que Lil no era de esas, bueno ni siquiera podía decir si era les o hetero! _Oh, que diablos me importa! _refunfuño para sus adentros.

Tan pronto Lil salió de los vestidores se dirigieron inmediatamente a la zona donde tenían los botes, durante el trayecto Jules le hizo varias preguntas de lo que habían visto en las clases pasadas para estar segura que Lil recordaba los tips y técnicas correctas para su primera clase con ella sola en el kayak.

Lil comentó lo necesario y le dijo que se había comprado un set de pesas y que estaba leyendo un libro para _whitewater kayaking_ en el que para su fortuna daban tips de los ejercicios correctos para fortalecer brazos y espalda. Jules sonrió complacida de lo serio que se estaba tomando Lil todo el proceso de aprender kayaking.

Jules le indico como tenía que abordar el bote, lo que tenía que hacer para botarlo al agua y varias cosas más antes de dejarla ir sola, desde la orilla Jules vio atenta como se desenvolvía Lil en el agua.

Luego de media hora practicando el braceo y manejo de kayak, Jules le indicó con un gesto a Lil que se acercará a la orilla. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella se metió al agua y sostuvo el bote.

—Ahora vamos a practicar uno de los movimientos básicos del _whitewater kayaking_ y es el eskimo roll, como sabes es una vuelta completa con tu kayak bajo el agua, la idea en si es que si se voltea tu bote seas capaz de enderezarte, por las dimensiones del kayak y la posición en la que te encuentras dentro de el asegurada so no es que vayas a salir flotando de el, así que es primordial que aprendas la técnica del Eskimo roll para prevenir un posible accidente fatal.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos Jules le explico con lujo de detalles lo que tenía que hacer y lo que ella estaría haciendo mientras Lil intentaba realizarlo con éxito, le recordó que no necesariamente le tenía que salir a la primera de cambios y que aún los más experimentados kayakistas cuando apenas empezaban tuvieron que hacer numerosos intentos hasta lograr dominar y perfeccionar el movimiento.

Lil escuchó atenta las indicaciones de Jules, pero no podía evitar, que de tanto en tanto su mente en lugar de concentrarse en lo que le decía su instructora se perdiera en observar sus manos al moverse indicándole un movimiento. _Mmm, se ve tan fuerte, recuerdo cuando me sostuvo, wow, su cuerpo era tan fuerte y cálido, si tan solo ese breve abrazo me puso el pulso a mil ¿que pasaría si me abrazara realmente? Sentirse rodeada de esos brazos, mmm_,— Lil se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos y cuando Jules la miró extrañada cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. Ese no era momento para estar fantaseando, tenía que realizar un movimiento difícil y no estar toda caliente por su instructora. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para intentar aclarar su mente.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Jules estudiándola atenta buscando cualquier seña de debilidad o insolamiento en la joven al notar que Lil parecía algo distraída.

—oh, si, me preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo, se ve tan difícil— se apresuró a decir esperando que Jules no se diera cuenta de que en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo último que dijo.

—No pienses así, sólo piensa que lo lograrás, es cierto no es fácil dominarlo pero en realidad es una mecánica muy sencilla en si misma, todo depende de tus brazos y espalda, y que guardes la calma, recuerda que yo estoy aquí y que si te ayudaré a recuperar la posición en caso de que no puedas lograrlo ok?! —le aseguró infundiéndole confianza —Empezaremos sin el remo, conforme vayas ganando confianza en la técnica y en tu habilidad, pasaremos a hacerlo con el remo, lo haremos de los dos lados tanto derecho como izquierda, pero dado que eres derecha primero lo dominaras con la derecha antes de pasar a hacerlo con la otra. Recuerda, que la clave para realizar un buen giro de cadera es que mantengas tu cabeza y tu tronco bajo a la vez que intentas rotar el bote con tus caderas—

Lil miró a Jules con cierta aprehensión quien le sonrió dándole valor, asintió, respiró profundo, se dejo caer de lado derecho, practicarían el giro de cadera antes de hacer la inmersión para intentar hacer el giro completo.

En realidad el ladearse para preparar la rotación no era lo complicado, lo difícil era lograr que con sus caderas pudiera rotarlo.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos, donde Jules tenía que voltear el bote una y otra vez, Lil estaba empapada y empezaba a cansarse.

—Lil, no, así, no son tus caderas las que tienen que voltear el bote— dijo Jules con firmeza, con un tono casi impaciente que Lil sintió muy hondo, cansada, congelada y sintiéndose una inepta por no poder lograrlo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sácame de aquí— gimió Lil con los ojos arrasados —¡sácame, sácame! —gimoteaba casi histérica.

Jules se acercó inmediatamente a ella y la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla _estúpida Jules, estúpida_ —cálmate, Lil, no pasa nada, lo siento no quise regañarte, cálmate.

—Sácame por favor, sácame de aquí— Lil ya lloraba inconsolable, su cuerpo se sacudía por los violentos sollozos.

—Cálmate, en un momento te saco, cálmate— le decía Jules con voz suave, intentaba sacarla de ahí pero le era difícil teniendo a Lil aferrada a su cuerpo, por fin luego de luchar un poco logro sacarla del bote y la cargó sin esfuerzo, Lil escondió su cara en el cuello de Jules quien de repente fue muy conciente del cuerpo delicado y firme que sostenía contra su pecho, y los labios que sin querer rozaban su cuello mientras Lil lloraba su frustración e impotencia por no poder realizar el eskimo roll.

Jules busco la banca cerca de la orilla sentándose sin soltar a Lil que no paraba de llorar, la mujer alta se sentía realmente mal, no era extraña a que alguno de sus pupilos tuvieran exabruptos ante la dificultad para poder realizar alguno de los movimientos pero nunca había visto tal despliegue de tristeza y desolación como la que estaba mostrando Lil en ese momento y no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

—Vamos, a cualquiera le pasa, no es un movimiento fácil de dominar—trataba de confortarla, rubbing her back en círculos.

Lil, dijo algo contra su cuello, su aliento cálido hizo estremecer a Jules que de repente estaba toda acalorada preguntándose por que la cercanía de Lil la estaba haciendo reaccionar así, o sea, ¡se suponía que la estaba consolado! —¿que?—Preguntó Jules separándola ligeramente, se estaba empezando a sentir incomoda, cualquiera que las viera de JAS podría interpretarlo de otra forma.

—Soy una inútil— dijo Lil entre sollozos —esa horrible mujer _Runrivergrrrl _tenía razón, ¡soy incapaz de llevarlo a cabo! ¡No puedo, no puedo!

Jules apenas podía entender las palabras de Lil, pues entre sus lágrimas y profundos suspiros era difícil hacerlo pero algo si entendió claramente y fue _RunRivergrrrl_. _Oh, cielos, es una de las chicas que respondió al estúpido anuncio, ¿pero quien? A ninguna le dije que no podría hacerlo, las invite a… _de repente las exactas palabras que usara para responder un mensaje en específico resonaron en su mente_, oh no, oh no, oh ¡oh Dios!, ¿Little dreamer? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una bibliotecaria! ¡Las bibliotecarias no tienen un cuerpo así! ¿No se supone que son del tipo matronas, vestidos floreados y lentes de anciana? ¡OH, cielos! No puede ser Little dreamer, No, no. Esta es todo lo contrario. O sea, Mírala, tiene un par de ojos verdes bellísimos que es fácil perderse en ellos… una sonrisa encantadora, es pequeña pero bien proporcionada en todos los lugares correctos… un momento Jules, ¡No puedes estar pensando de ella así! __Tú no fraternizas con tus alumnos. No, no ¡Olvídate de eso y concéntrate Saint Clair¡ y !es una orden!_

—Lil, Lil, escúchame— habló con firmeza pero suavemente intentando llamar su atención —Lil, tranquilízate no es cierto que no puedas hacerlo, _RunRivergrrrl_ es una idiota, no te conoce, ni sabe de lo que eres capaz, Roma no se hizo en un día, no te sientas mal por favor. Apenas llevas tres clases cariño, vamos sonríe— le dijo con dulzura.

Lil en su ofuscada mente alcanzó a escuchar el _cariño _y aunque su mente racional le decía que Jules solo lo había dicho para consolarla, algo en su interior se derritió, estaba muy a gusto entre los brazos fuertes y seguros de Jules, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan segura, era como si fuera ahí en los brazos de la mujer alta donde pertenecía, pero se obligo a separarse un poco de ella, no podía evitarlo, el dulce termino la hizo desear ver en los ojos de Jules, algo estaba creciendo en su interior a pasos agigantados y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Me… me dijiste cariño— dijo en un susurro mirándola a los ojos, buscando una respuesta, algo por mínimo que fuera, su corazón clamaba por Jules.

— ¿OH?— Jules la miró con cierto desconcierto, no se había dado cuenta si lo hizo pero la mirada de Lil era una mezcla de esperanza y sorpresa que la sacó de balance, que diablos tenía Lil que la hacía desear protegerla? —oh, ¿lo hice?, discúlpame si te incomode es que estas tan desconsolada que…— no sabía que decir.

Los ojos de Lil se apagaron ante la clara incomodidad de Jules y inspirando varias veces se soltó de ella y trató de ponerse de pie, Jules no parecía querer soltarla hasta que se dio cuenta que Lil la miraba interrogante.

—Lo siento, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te siente mejor? Se apresuró a decir incomoda por la situación.

—Si, gracias, discúlpame por ponerme así, lo siento, recordé las palabras odiosas de esa mujer y el hecho de que no pudiera lograr hacer el eskimo realmente me pegó, yo— sacudió la cabeza triste —bueno, tienes razón— trato de serenarse y esbozo una sonrisa dulce que hizo que el corazón de Jules latiera más aprisa — No debo desesperarme, aún tengo clases por delante—

—Ese es el espíritu, no te desanimes ya verás que lo lograrás— Jules se puso de pie y se llevo una mano al cuello en ademán nervioso — Este, tengo que guardar el bote, si quieres ir a cambiarte— miró hacia donde estaba el kayak que afortunadamente gracias al ligero oleaje del lago se había acercado más a la orilla que irse.

—Déjame ayudarte, es mi…— empezó a decir Lil apenada aún por su arranque de nervios, pero Jules la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes lo hago en un santiamén, ve a cambiarte debes estar congelándote.— Le agradeció su intención, pero también notó que Lil estaba toda con piel de gallina.

— ¿Estas segura?— insistió Lil, era cierto que tenía frió pero igual quería ayudarle.

—Si, si, ve—. Le sonrió asegurándole que estaba bien.

Lil asintió y luego de una última mirada a Jules que trato de romper de inmediato el contacto visual se alejo rumbo a su SUV de regreso a JAS ante la mirada atenta de la mujer alta en cuanto estuvo segura que Lil ya no la podía ver.

—¡Que diablos!— exclamó Jules por lo bajo. Trató de olvidarse un momento de todo lo que acababa de pasar y se concentró en recuperar el kayak y guardarlo, 10 minutos después entraba en JAS, Alex la interceptó inmediatamente.

—Hey, ¿que pasó? Lil llegó con los ojos rojos y tan pronto se cambió salió de aquí como si mil diablos la persiguieran.

Jules volteo hacia el estacionamiento al oír que Lil ya se había ido y noto que efectivamente ya no estaba afuera la RAV 4, apretó la quijada, no debía molestarle que Lil se hubiera ido sin siquiera despedirse pero irónicamente lo hizo, ¿que esperaba? Seguramente Lil seguía avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

—Mmm, de pasar no paso nada, Lil tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico, no lograba hacer el eskimo y eso la dejo muy triste y decepcionada. — Explicó Jules con voz ausente.

— ¿En serio?, venía hacia aquí y me pareció ver que estaban muy acurrucaditas eh? ¿No se supone que no fraternizamos con los alumnos?— Alex no perdió la oportunidad de fastidiarla, sabía que era totalmente improbable que Jules le dedicase un segundo pensamiento a Lil, pero igual Alex no perdía oportunidad para molestar a su amiga. — ¡Se veían como dos tortolitas en primavera!—

— ¡Déjalo ya Alex!— exclamó casi salvaje Jules — ¿Que acaso crees que todas somos como tu? — Le clavo sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo, cualquier persona sensata hubiera puesto pies en polvorosa, pero no Alex Cuomo, que no se podría decir si era valiente o simplemente tonta.

—hey hey, ¿que te pasa?— le reclamó Alex entre molesta y desconcertada por la furiosa actitud de Jules si no la conociera bien diría que… entrecerró sus ojos y miró mejor a Jules, se veía molesta, demasiado para… —¡Te gusta Lil!

— ¡No digas tarugadas Alex!, ¡Ni siquiera es mi tipo! —rugió frustrada, aunque sabía que era cierto y odiaba el hecho de que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta. Desde cuando Alex podía leerla tan fácilmente!

—JA, hace tanto tiempo que no tienes tipo Juliette así que mejor ni hables, ¡**TE GUSTA**!— insistió Alex que parecía tener un insano deseo de morir joven. Sam al asomarse y ver a sus dos amigas enfrentadas corrió a ver que pasaba parándose entre las dos.

—Alex, ¡Jules que pasa!— preguntó mirando a una y otra. Jules veía a Alex con mirada asesina mientras Alex tenía una mirada maliciosa en su cara que rogaba porque alguien se lo quitara de un derechazo.

—A Jules le gusta Lilith Fields!— dijo con una carcajada —¡Le gusta, le gusta!

— ¡Cállate Alexandra! No sabes lo que dices, ¡son puras estupideces! —la cara de Jules estaba roja de coraje, se moría por agarrar a golpes a Alex, pero ¡como podía pegarle a su mejor amiga por decir la verdad! —Me voy a almorzar, no voy a seguir escuchando tus estupideces!

Jules se metió en su oficina para salir 5 minutos después ya sin el wet suit y paso echa una tromba junto a sus dos amigas que la veían intrigadas. Las dos conocían de sobra el explosivo temperamento de Jules cuando se le provocaba, pero también era cierto que Jules tenía un férreo control sobre sus emociones.

Alex y Sam me miraron y sin poder evitarlo se carcajearon deleitadas, algo se estaba cocinando ahí, le gustará a Jules o no.

— ¿Qué piensas Alex? —Preguntó Sam ya más calmada.

—Pienso que nuestra querida princesa de hielo se esta derritiendo— sentenció.

— ¿Como puedes decirlo tan segura?— insistió Sam no muy convencida. Ella no había visto nada raro entre Jules y Lil, aunque dicho sea de paso tampoco había estado cerca como para saberlo.

— ¿Sabes que vi cuando fui a lago para ver si Jules ya estaba al terminar la clase?—dijo con tono misterioso.

— ¿Dime?— se acercó a ella curiosa.

— ¿Cuando has visto que Jules cargue a una de sus alumnas, se siente en una banca, la abracé y la consuele por mmm, 10 minutos poco más?

—Jules hizo ¡que?!!!!— exclamó incrédula Sam mirando a Alex con la boca abierta.

—Exactamente eso Sam, estaba por salir corriendo cuando vi que Jules cargaba a Lil porque pensé que algo había pasado, pero cuando mire que ella se sentaba y la acunaba entre sus brazos me detuve en seco, yo también estaba tan asombrada como tú y cuando Lil regresó se metió en el vestidor y salió de aquí, paso junto a mí y ni siquiera adiós me dijo, algo extraño dado que en la mañana que me vio hasta un abrazo me dio; y cuando le pregunte a Jules que pasaba casi me arranca la cabeza y el resto tu lo viste.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamo Sam —será interesante ver de que humor regresa Jules luego de su almuerzo, por lo pronto yo que tu me desaparecería de su vista un rato.

—Y que lo digas, por cierto ¿no deberías estar en casa?— preguntó Alex al recordar que se suponía que era el fin libre de Sam.

—Se supone, pero necesito libre el próximo fin de semana, y te iba a pedir que me cubrieras, Jules no va a salir hasta el próximo con Lil a la clase en el rió.

—oh, ok no hay problema no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí este fin, además si me voy a Jules le va a dar el ataque, tengo tres clases de escalada y Linda se tiene que ir temprano, tu te encargas del mostrador y yo de dar clases.

—Ok, me parece bien.


	8. Chapter 8 Y ahora que?

**Capí****tulo 8 ¿Y, ahora que?**

Jules necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse, no tenía hambre así que condujo a _Calhoun Lake_, busco una banca en un lugar poco concurrido encontrándolo en uno de los caminos designados para correr y se sentó bajo un árbol para pensar.

Trató de desmenuzar los hechos de manera fría como siempre hacía, era esa mente analítica la que le permitía siempre sortear los escollos que se encontraba en su vida y esta no debía ser la excepción, el problema es que ni siquiera sabía cual era el problema, bueno no es que no supiera en realidad, sino que no tenía sentido.

Después de la traición de Mika Jules cortó de tajo todo tipo de relación con las mujeres como posibles parejas sentimentales o sexuales, no es que le hubiera destrozado el corazón, porque siendo honesta consigo misma no la amaba, al menos no como se supone que debería haberlo hecho luego de casi un año de estar juntas, sin embargo fue después de descubrir sus infidelidades se dio cuenta que lo que tenían en realidad era una relación de amigas con derecho y el interés común por los deportes outdoors, Mika era una profesional de los deportes de resistencia como triatlones y los _raids_ de deportes extremos, había sido en uno de esos en donde se conocieron y la atracción sexual entre ambas fue intensa, y ese fue su error, pues fincar una relación en base al sexo era de por sí una base muy endeble, sólo tenían en común eso y el ser adictas a su trabajo que al mismo tiempo era su pasión. No sólo había resultado muy abollado su ego, sino que había perdido todo respeto por una relación seria. Nunca por su mente pasó que en realidad era el hazmerreír en el circuito de triatlonistas y fue cuando en un triatlón en que decidió sorprender a su novia que supo la verdad.

Jules regresó a Colorado Springs donde tenían su casa, empaco sus cosas que en realidad no era mucho porque la casa después de todo era de Mika y 15 horas después arribo a Miniápolis a la casa que Alex y Sam compartían en ese momento, luego de explicarles a sus amigas lo que había pasado decidió quedarse ahí y al poco tiempo estaban montando JAS. Sus amigas habían intentado de todas las maneras sacarla de su celibato auto impuesto pero ella no tenía intenciones de volver a dejar su corazón vulnerable, por mucho que no hubiera amado a Mika igual le dolió.

Pero ahora, Dios, no puede ser, ¡ni siquiera la conozco! Sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces y ¡sólo para darle clases! Pero no podía negar que en realidad si había notado a Lil, no podía quitarse de la mente la sensación de que la conocía de algún lado, pero era totalmente improbable, y esos ojos verdes, su sonrisa le había parecido encantadora desde la primera vez y no entendía porque desde el primer momento sintió un deseo de protegerla, ella nunca se tomaba tantas molestias con una alumna y desde la primera clase que tuvo con ella lo hizo, y le habían molestado mucho sin razón, los comentarios de Alex como si Lil fuera un pedazo de carne atractivo a la venta, esa absurda necesidad de protegerla cuando no tenía ninguna razón para sentirlo y lo mal que se había sentido cuando Lil se puso a llorar por sus palabras, con cualquier otro se hubiera exasperado, pero en cambio la joven toco su lado tierno, un lado que no recordaba compartir con nadie más que con su gemela y cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos no quería dejarla ir.

—Dios, ¡que lió!— musitó aventando una piedra que encontró a su lado —y ¡ella es _Little dreamer_! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero es dulce e ingenua tal y como sin querer declaran sus palabras, oh demonios, si le digo que yo soy esa _ horrible mujer_ seguro sale corriendo de JAS sin volver la vista atrás. ¡Las bibliotecarias no lucen así!— se repitió una vez más incrédula —Pero si que hace honor a su apodo— una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al visualizar el a Lil — es pequeña, y tiene esa sonrisa que realmente la hace lucir como una soñadora, es tan dulce— —agrego su vocecita interior— ¡Que no! —se reprendió por enésima ocasión ese día por permitir que sus pensamientos fueran más allá de lo que quería o pretendía no sentir. Ella es una alumna Jules y harías bien en recordarlo, además no es tu tipo, es un ratón de biblioteca y tu una adicta a la adrenalina, ella es una parlanchina y tu ¡serías una estrella del cine mudo! No hay nada en común entre ustedes y tú no quieres nada con nadie ¡ok! —se dijo seria.

—Creo que me hace falta salir un poco, si, eso hace mucho que solo _manuela_ me satisface cuando lo necesito, eso es, debo salir y llevarme a la cama a alguien, eso debe ser me hace falta un buen acostón, una noche de sexo salvaje sin complicaciones ni expectativas.

Con esta resolución decidió que era hora de regresar al centro, además ya casi eran las dos y tenía una clase que dar.

Durante el resto del día ignoró prácticamente a sus dos amigas, pero cuando faltaba poco más de una hora para cerrar y ya no quedaba nadie después de todo era sábado, las tres estaban sentadas frente al tv de la entrada viendo un partido de béisbol.

—Hey que dicen de ir esta noche a —_The Jugs_— hace mucho que no voy—dijo de repente como si nada.

Alex casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba de tan bruscamente que se volteo para mirar a Jules sorprendida, Sam le puso una mano en la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre, que su amiga le quitó de un manotazo.

— ¿Oí bien?— miró Alex toda atolondrada a Sam.

—Por Dios, ¡que tiene de extraño que quiera salir a tomar unos tragos con mis mejores amigas! — Exclamó Jules impaciente.

— ¿Será que no lo haces desde hace dos años?—apuntó Sam mirándola con la ceja alzada.

—Porque me canse de decir —No estoy interesada, ¡no porque no me guste!— dijo con fastidio

—Vamos, Vamos— exclamo Alex toda apresurada no era una mujer de desperdiciar las oportunidades de salir de fiesta, el bar en cuestión quedaba en St, Paul y hacia un buen que no iban. Y además todavía no salía de su asombro, había esperado toda una vida porque Jules quisiera salir de nuevo, siempre era divertido salir con ella, no solo bailaba como una diosa exótica, el hecho de que su amiga fuera escandalosamente sexy, siempre atraía a las nenas y Alex no tenía ningún empacho en consolar a todas aquellas que Jules ignoraba.

—Ok, vamos, podemos cerrar temprano el clima hace que la gente prefiera estar de fiesta que aquí sudando, y mañana es domingo, abrimos a las 11. — indico Sam.

Kelly aun seguía ignorante de la nueva actividad de Lil, su amiga era lo bastante distraída como para darse cuenta que ella había comprado un set de pesas y que estaba ejercitándose diariamente tan pronto esta se fuera, así había sido toda la semana, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de que Lil parecía demasiado callada y pensativa esa noche. Kelly conducía rumbo al bar, era su cumpleaños al día siguiente y tal y como sucedía cada año era de las pocas veces que podía contar con que su mejor amiga la acompañara a festejar, el día anterior su grupo de amigas de parranda le habían celebrado con una salida a un bar stripper y le habían regalado un _lap dance_, Kelly se había divertido de lo lindo pero cuando se trataba de celebrar en serio siempre lo hacía con Lil, la verdad era que el día de su cumpleaños siempre era su excusa para sacar a su reclusa amiga a orear.

Tan entretenida estaba contándole su salida anterior que no reparó en la mirada ausente de Lilith, ni del suspiro que de tanto en tanto dejaba escapar. Lil realmente estaba distraída pero debía estar respondiendo lo correcto porque Kelly jamás dejo de hablar en todo el trayecto al bar les que escogió su amiga para celebrar su cumpleaños con ella.

Esa tarde luego de regresar de JAS Lil era un mar de emociones encontradas, ese sábado había ido a su clase sintiendo mariposas en el estómago preguntándose si lo que había sentido por Jules desde el primer momento que la vio había sido solo un hecho asilado debido a lo endemoniadamente atractiva que era su instructora o algo más, pero nada la preparó para el torrente de sensaciones que la inundo desde el primer momento en que la vio, mucho menos para el casi ataque de nervios que sufrió cuando esta le hablo golpeado luego de varios infructuosos intentos por realizar el _eskimo roll_, no obstante cuando Jules la cargó y sostuvo contra sí fue como si hubiera encontrado por fin su pedazo de paraíso en la tierra, nunca antes se había sentido tan a gusto, fue celestial ser acunada entre esos fuertes brazos, Jules no podía saberlo pero Lil no solo estaba llorando por frustración sino por la tristeza que le embargo al encontrarse de repente entre sus brazos y sentir que nunca volvería a tener esa oportunidad, cuando escondió su cara en ese delicioso cuello casi se muere de deseos de besarlo y saborearlo con su lengua, que lloró más fuerte ante lo injusto de la vida y a su propia cobardía, nunca se atrevería a dejarle saber que estaba locamente atraída por ella. Que se sentía como una mariposa danzando peligrosamente con la flama y que se moría por consumirse en ese fuego.

Regresó a su casa presa de esas intensas emociones, sin apenas saber como estaciono la SUV y se metió a bañar, distraída se preparó de comer y se sentó a ver la tv sin verla, eran casi las 8 y Kelly no había aparecido, pensando que quizá su amiga había tenido suerte con alguna chica y que no se aparecería hasta el domingo estaba por irse a la cama exhausta de su montaña rusa emocional que se le olvido que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y que había quedado con ella de salir a un bar para celebrarlo. Nunca antes había pasado por alto el cumpleaños de su amiga y si bien ya tenía su regalo desde hace un mes, el hecho de que se le hubiera pasado de la mente era algo que sencillamente nunca ocurría. Ya estaba irse a dormir cuando Kelly entro a su casa lista para salir y muerta de hambre como de costumbre.

— ¡Que haces vestida así!— le preguntó nada más verla —¡No me vayas a salir con que no vamos a ir! —Dijo airada.

— ¿Salir?— preguntó Lil desconcertada, de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó una mano a la frente —Oh, cielos, no, no,— se apresuró a decir ante la mirada suspicaz de su amiga — estaba al meterme a arreglar, es temprano.

—Más te vale, anda ve, no quiero tener problemas para estacionarme y quiero agarrar una buena mesa, es sábado y la gente suele ir un poquito más temprano de lo usual.

Lil salió corriendo a su cuarto mientras Kelly asaltaba el refrigerador en busca de comida.

—Si hubieras ido Lil, hasta tu estarías babeando por esa stripper, oh, Dios, era realmente sexyyyyyyyy!— gimió Kelly de tan solo recordarlo.

—Mmm, seguramente Kel— concedió Lil tan sólo para seguirle la corriente. Su mente no estaba en esa stripper sin en otra mujer que si era realmente sexy en mayúsculas.

Kel exclamo algo emocionada de encontrar estacionamiento relativamente cerca del bar, se apresuró a parquear su carro y se volvió a Lil.

— ¿Lista para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños Lil?— le sonrió maquiavélica.

—Kel, mi cumpleaños fue el 27 de Abril— le recordó.

—Pero no quisiste salir querida, por tanto tu cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños, dos por uno— declaro con una sonrisa triunfante haciendo una floritura con sus manos.

—Eres una payasa— no pudo evitar reírse ante las payasadas de su amiga.

—Gracias, ¡me halagas!— siguió con sus tonteras.

—Jajaja, vamos entonces. — _Gracias por hacerme reír Kel_ dijo para sus adentros Lil, realmente necesitaba distraer su mente o se volvería loca con los _y si_ _hubiera_ que plagaban su mente desde que viera a Jules temprano ese día.

Caminaron el corto trayecto al bar, pagaron la entrada de en 2 x 1 dado que todavía no eran las 11 hora en que empezaban a cobrar la normal fee, _The Jugs _era un bar les un poco más clásico de los que solía asistir Kelly, pero a Lil no le gustaban esos bares, prefería un ambiente más tranquilo y menos agresivo en su clientela. Se acercaron a la barra y Kelly pidió por las dos, sabía que Lil no era de bebidas suaves, asi que estaba al pedirle lo usual cuando Lil se le adelanto y la sorprendió al pedir un vodka con … Lil debió darse cuenta de la expresión de su amiga por que aclaró.

— ¿No vamos a celebrar nuestros cumpleaños?

—Sip, eso haremos aunque si vas a beber eso me abstendré de mi usual tequila porque después de un par de esos no podrías manejar mi suv.

—oh, no pensé en eso, después de todo estamos aquí para celebrar tu cumple— iba a decirle a la bartender que había cambiado de opinión cuando Kelly la detuvo.

—No te preocupes, ayer ya tuve mi ración de alcohol, esta noche la vamos a pasar bien ¿ok? Y no necesito esta ebria para hacerlo—le guiño el ojo.

Ya con sus bebidas en la mano buscaron una mesa libre, esa noche tenían show _drag king, _era algo que le gustaba ver a Lil y esa era una de las razones por las que Kelly escogió ir a ese bar en particular, después ponían música para bailar, pero no la típica música _tecno_ que otros lugares preferían sino más música de los 80's y 90's dado que la clientela de ese bar era para entrados veinteañeros y treintones.

Eran pasadas las 11 y media cuando el trio JAS estaba entrando al bar, el show _drag _estaba casi por concluir, Alex y Sam fueron directamente al bar mientras Jules buscaba una mesa disponible si es que la encontraba, la mujer alta se acercó a la zona de mesas y miró hacia el escenario por unos minutos el show de una mujer que la hacia de _Elvis_, cuando terminó reviso el área buscando una mesa, de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí en una esquina del bar en semipenumbra estaba Lil, aplaudiendo vigorosamente el show de _Elvis_, Jules no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ¡_que hacía ahí _Su mente gritó, había decidido ir aun bar para tratar de exorcizar su presencia de su mente y…

Alex se reunió con ella en ese momento llevaba su botella de _Guiness_ en la mano y un tequila para Jules, se lo extendió y siguió su mirada mientras le preguntaba si había tenido suerte.

—oh, lalala, mira a quien tenemos ahí, no es sino _La pequeña Lili_!— exclamó encantada —vamos a saludarla Jules!

—¡No!— masculló Jules iba a sugerir que fueran a otro lugar cuando la sentencia murió en sus labios a ver a la rubia ligeramente más alta que Lil de cabello ensortijado acercarse a la mesa con un par de tragos, le dijo algo al oído a Lil mientras se sentaba y le pasaba su bebida, Lil se rió con ganas y fue en ese movimiento que la rubia la vio. Su risa murió instantáneamente y las saludó con la mano. Jules estaba muerta de celos, ¡_quien diablos era esa mujer! Y ¡porque estaba con Lil!_

—OH, mira es Lil— dijo Sam que en ese momento se unió a ellas, se había detenido a conversar con una conocida que vio cuando entró al bar. —Nos esta saludando, vamos, parece que tiene una mesa, seguro nos invita a sentarnos. —comentó ajena a la mirada asesina de Jules que no le quedó otra más que seguirlas.

Cuando Lil dejó de reírse y saludo a alguien Kelly miró hacia donde su amiga hacia el gesto y casi se atraganta con su Coca.

—Oh, ¡Dios Santo!— exclamó Kelly —¡Quienes son! Lilith Fields como es que las conoces!!! Lil!!!— gimió lastimera ante el silencio de su amiga que parecía hipnotizada por la mujer alta, ¿quien no? ¡era hermosa!!!, Jules había optado por ir de negro, pantalones de mezclilla que se pegaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel, chaleco de cuero sin blusa y una chaqueta de cuero. La mujer alta también parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima, Kelly miró hacia la izquierda donde venía caminado otra mujer y sus ojos se ensancharon deleitados, oh Dios,!— Jadeo por lo bajo, Lil despertó de su ensoñación y por un momento pensó que Kelly estaba babeando por su instructora y el monstruo verde de los celos asomo su cabeza, le pego en el estomago ligeramente .

—Cierra la boca o te vas a tragar las moscas— la regaño.

—¡Quienes son Lilith!— dijo en un susurro, como si la música no fuera lo suficientemente alta como para disimular sus voces. Todo esto había ocurrido en cuestión de un minuto, las tres mujeres de JAS estaban frente a ellas y Alex con su usual y extrovertida personalidad fue la primera en hablar.

—hey Lil, que sorpresa verte por aquí, no te cansamos lo suficiente esta mañana— sonrió deleitada ante el sonrojo que fue perfectamente visible aun en la penumbra del bar y le dedico una sonrisa encantadora a Kelly quien rió como adolecente ante la atención.

—Hola chicas— sonrió Lil sonrojada, no le quedaría otra que decir la verdad y Kelly estaría furiosa cuando supiera la verdad, máxime después de ver que estaba babeando por Alex, lo cual la complació secretamente. —Jules, Alex y Sam les presentó a mi mejor amiga Kelly O'conner, Kelly te presentó a Jules Saint Clair, Alex Cuomo y Sam Dempsey, son las dueñas del Outfitness center al que asisto cada sábado para tomar clases de Kayaking.

—Mucho gusto Kelly— Alex se adelanto a saludarla y tomar su mano y besarla delicadamente.

—El gusto es mío.— Kelly dijo encantada y decidió pasar por alto de momento que Lil le había mentido flagrantemente con respecto a sus sábados, _biblioteca móvil y un cuerno!_

Sam y Jules se limitaron a sacudir la mano y decir un breve mucho gusto a Kelly.

Jules no podía quitarle la mirada a Lil se veía encantadora en una sencilla blusa pegada de color agua marina con piedritas haciendo resaltar sus ojos y que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, traia puestos unos jeans ajustados que dejaban ver sus exquisitas, y torneadas piernas, en el respaldo de la silla estaba una chaqueta haciendo juego. Ya de mejor humor ahora que sabía que Kelly solo era una amiga, _pero ¿no se supone que no te importa?_ Le recordó su vocecita interior que empezaba a fastidiarla.

— ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotras?— preguntó Lil que debido a que llevaba un par de vodkas encima e iba por la tercera se sentía más valiente de lo que usualmente sería.

—Encantadas— sonrió Sam —creo que llegamos algo tarde y no hay nada disponible. Había un par de sillas libres junto a Kelly , Alex se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a Kelly, Sam se sentó junto a Alex y a Jules no le quedó otra que jalar una silla que estaba desocupada en la mesa de al lado y sentarse junto a Lil.

—Y dime Alex ¿que tal se desempeña nuestra querida Lil en tu centro?— preguntó Kelly no sin antes echarle una mirada asesina a su amiga quien tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Oh, deberías preguntarle a Jules, ella es su instructora después de todo.

Jules sonrió desplegando su encanto natural y con su voz sexy respondió.

—Excelentemente, nunca había tenido una alumna tan deseosa de aprender, ¡Lil lo hace genial!

Lil se sonrojó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos y se tomó de un trago la bebida. Jules lo notó y se apresuró a preguntarle si quería otra. Lil apenas si podía hablar de lo excitada que estaba por la cercanía de Jules así que asintió.

—Vodka tonic— dijo Kelly.

Jules asintió y fue por la bebida. Sam fue invitada a bailar en ese momento por la misma mujer que se detuviera a saludar cuando llego dejando a Lil, Alex y Kelly en la mesa.

—Lil, que agradable coincidencia encontrarte aquí, —dijo Alex —de haber sabido que estarías aquí hoy con tan bella compañía hubiéramos llegado más temprano— flirteo descaradamente con Kelly quien le sonrió encantada.

—Es el cumpleaños de Kelly, venimos a celebrarlo— Lil ya estaba ligeramente achispada y aunque no se le notaba flagrantemente su amiga que si la conocía, lo sabía y se aprovechó de ello, después de todo estaba un poco sentida con ella por haberle mentido sobre la verdadera razón de sus sábados.

—Bueno, eso es mitad verdad Alex, estamos aquí para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños.

— ¿Así? Es tu cumpleaños también Lil? —Pregunto interesada Alex.

—No técnicamente, pero no salí a celebrarlo y Kelly aprovecho el suyo para una doble celebración.

— ¡Oh, maravilloso! Jules, ¡estamos celebrando cumpleaños por partida doble! —exclamó Alex al ver a su amiga regresar con la bebida de Lil y otro tequila para ella.

Jules miró a ambas mujeres y sonrió.

— ¡En serio? Felicitaciones a ambas— se sentó y le puso su trago enfrente a Lil.

—Esto merece un beso de feliz cumpleaños—dijo Alex encantada por la excusa para besar a Kelly, pero antes de hacerlo se inclinó y le dio un breve beso en los labios a una sorprendida Lil sólo para ver la reacción de su amiga, sonriendo secretamente para si cuando vio que Jules casi salta de su silla y se obligó a controlarse tomándose un de trago su tequila.

— ¡Gracias Alex! Dijo apenada Lil y bajo la vista perdiéndose la mirada de Jules.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kelly— fue el turno de su amiga y Alex no perdió la oportunidad de besar, si bien brevemente a la rubia, dejó en claro su interés al tardar un poco más en separarse.

La música invitaba a bailar y Alex no perdió tiempo e invitó a Kelly a bailar quien aceptó encantada.

Jules y Lil se quedaron solas en la mesa, por un momento se cernió sobre ellas un incomodo silencio, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, demasiado concientes de la cercanía la una de la otra, casi podían sentir el calor emanando de sus cuerpos que en nada tenía que ver con el lugar ni los cuerpos rodeándoles en el casi lleno establecimiento. Lil le dio un buen trago a su bebida, _esta es la última_ se dijo. No quería hacer el ridículo frente a Jules otra vez.

—Así que fue tu cumpleaños— la voz de Jules casi en su oído envió estremecimientos a la columna de Lil haciéndola aun más consiente de la casi salvaje atracción que sentía por Jules por su intensidad.

Lil sentía la boca seca, le dio otro ligero trago a su bebida para humedecerla —hace casi un mes de hecho, el 27 de abril.

Jules iba a decir algo cuando Sam regresó y se sentó tomando su cerveza con fruición.

—Wow, ¡hace calor aquí dentro!— exclamó ajena a la tensión que reinaba en la mesa.

Jules vio por el rabillo del ojo que una mujer venía directamente a la mesa, había notado ya que no dejaba de mirar a Lil, y antes de que esta Jules se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Lil.

— ¿Quieres bailar?, ¿un baile de cumpleaños?— la miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que Lil sintió que se ahogaba en ellos, como si Jules pudiera leer su alma y poseerla.

Lil no sabía donde había ido su voz así que sólo atino a asentir, Jules la tomó de la mano le hizo una seña a Sam de que cuidara la mesa quien asintió y al pasar junto a la mujer que pretendía invitar a Lil le sonrió triunfante y la mujer solo se encogió de hombros.

Justo cuando llegaron a la pista —_I want to know what love is _(Quiero saber que es el amor)_— por _Foreigner_ comenzó a tocar, ni Jules ni Lil parecieron darse cuenta de ello, Jules empezó a moverse suavemente atrayendo a Lil contra sí, las dos se movían al unísono, la electricidad que parecía emanar de ellas llamó la atención de varias parejas que pensaban para si que linda pareja o WOW! ¡Que suertuda! Jules sin poder evitarlo apretó mas contra si a Lil quien escondió su cara en su cuello y suspiró, Jules sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, el calor de Lil lo sentía a través de su ropa, el aliento de la rubia quemaba la piel de su cuello. Lil estaba en el cielo, no sabía si era el alcohol que circulaba por su venas pero se sentía enfebrecida y necesitaba saber… se separó un poco, era como si el destino quisiera decirles algo que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a vislumbrar, Jules escuchaba entre nubes la letra de la canción justo en el mismo momento en que Lil abrió los ojos y la miró tocando directamente su alma.

…_I'm gonna take a little time_

_(Me voy a tomar un poco de tiempo)  
A little time to look around me_

_(Un momento para mirar a mi alrededor)  
I've got nowhere left to hide_

_(Ya no hay donde pueda esconderme)  
It looks like love has finally found me…_

_(Parece que el __amor por fin me ha encontrado)…_

Jules no pudo o no quiso luchar contra ese fuerza invisible que la guiaba, sin saber como de repente unos labios suaves hicieron contacto con los suyos, no supo quien gimió o si eran las dos, al primer contacto fue como si una descarga eléctrica las envolviera, una explosión de sensaciones que las dejo sin aliento, Lil abrió sus labios en silenciosa invitación que Jules no perdió la oportunidad de tomar capturando la boca de Lil en un beso hambriento y sensual, se sentía como una sedienta en el desierto y los labios de Lil era la fuente de agua que necesitaba para calmar su sed, la lengua de Jules exploro con sensual abandono la cálida boca de Lil, acariciando cada suave tejido, sus lenguas bailaron esa ancestral danza que sólo los amantes podían ejecutar con apasionada perfección. Las manos de Lil se enroscaron en el cuello de Jules apretándola más contra si, la sola idea de de dejar de besar esos labios la volvía loca. Jules la apretaba contra si, la música lentamente moría a lo lejos pero las dos mujeres estaban perdidas es ese sensual paraíso que eran sus labios besándose una y otra vez, como si no precisaran aire para respirar tomando lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir la una de la otra.

De repente unos aplausos sacaron a Jules de la burbuja en que ella y Lil se habían perdido. Miró desconcertada para todos lados y vio a sus amigas y Kelly aplaudiendo y chiflando. Lil reaccionó ante la brusca separación de Jules y cuando vio la mirada de shock de Jules la interpretó de otra manera y se echó para atrás horrorizada. _—OH DIOS, ¡que he hecho!!!!— _su mente grito agónica, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la pista ante la mirada casi catatónica de Jules que estaba clavada como si fuera de piedra en la pista de baile ajena a la gente que se movía a su alrededor y la miraba con desconcierto, ¡parecían la pareja perfecta! Kelly al ver a su amiga correr, se levantó presurosa, tomo la chaqueta de Lil y la suya y salió corriendo detrás de ella, no sin antes decirle unas palabras apresuradas a Alex.

Jules por fin pareció reaccionar y con paso tembloroso se acercó a la mesa llevándose las manos al cabello en ademán nervioso, Alex y Sam iban a decir algo cuando al ver la cara de Jules cualquier cosa que se les hubiera ocurrido murió en sus labios, la mirada de Jules era de absoluto pánico, así de simple. Pánico.

—!Vamónos, tengo que salir de aqui!!— dijo Jules en un susurro agónico.

Alex y Sam asintieron, nunca en todos sus años de conocer a su amiga la habían visto reaccionar así por un beso. Jules se puso su chaqueta sin decir palabra y salió de de ahí con grandes zancadas seguida de cerca por sus amigas que estaba totalmente desconcertadas sin saber que decir, Alex y Kelly habían regresado a la mesa poco después de que Lil y Jules se fueran a la pista, casi al mismo tiempo que la canción empezó a sonar, el trío se rió ante lo irónico de la letra, parecía hecha para esas dos. Alex ya había puesto a Kelly al tanto de la aparente atracción que había entre Jules y Lil cuando las vieron en la pista las tres se quedaron estupefactas ante la química y desnuda sensualidad que ambas mujeres exudaban en cada poro, se movían al unísono como un solo cuerpo, un halo parecía envolverlas como si no existiera nadie mas que ellas. Fueron mudas testigos de la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, hasta que Alex al oír la música que terminaba decidió que tenía que hacer algo y sólo se le ocurrió aplaudir, las otras dos la siguieron y de repente Lil salió corriendo y Jules como estatua a media pista. Ninguna de las tres supo que paso pero definitivamente no era la reacción esperaban. Sorpresa, sonrojos o enojo, pero nunca lo que paso.

Lil corrió casi ciegamente fuera del bar, sin saber como pues tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas siguió corriendo antes de que unos brazos la detuvieran, Lil luchó contra ellos.

—Lil, Lil, soy yo— dijo Kelly asustada. —Soy yo corazón, tranquila.

Lil se abrazo a su amiga mientras violentos sollozos sacudían su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Llévame a casa Kel, por favor!— Suplicó Lil con voz rota. Kelly sin dejar de abrazarla la llevo a donde estaba su RAV 4, abrió la puerta del pasajero y ayudó a subir a Lil que no dejaba de llorar. Sin decir palabra le puso el cinturón, cerró la puerta y rodeo la suv, cuando subió Lil estaba hecha un ovillo contra la puerta, Kelly estaba para entonces realmente consternada, nunca antes había visto a su amiga así, parecía una muñeca rota y sus sollozos parecían provenir desde el fondo de su alma.

—Lil, cariño, habláme!! Suplicó Kelly asustada.

—No Kel, por favor, no— Lil con la voz estrangulada por las lágrimas —No.

Kelly apretó los labios y asintió, encendió la SUV y con un par de maniobras salió tomando la calle. Lil lloraba apretada con la ventana justo en el momento en que Jules salía del bar como si mil demonios la persiguieran, la SUV pasó por ahí, esa visión fue más que suficiente para apuñalar aún más el sangrante corazón de Lilith.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Lil, esta sin decir palabra entro luego de que Kelly abriera la puerta sin molestarse en quitarse nada se tiró en la cama y se abrazo a su enorme oso de peluche. Kelly luego de cerrar la puerta se unió a su amiga en la cama y se limitó a abrazarla, eventualmente Lil se quedó dormida llorando. Kelly estaba a oscuras, no sabía que había pasado y Lil se rehusaba a decir nada.


	9. Chapter 9 Desconcierto

**Capitulo 9 ****Desconcierto para dos**

El domingo pasó y Lil se negó a salir de la cama, apenas si comía y se la paso durmiendo. Kelly habló al trabajo de su amiga y dijo que estaba enferma y le solicitó unos días libres, ese lunes tampoco ella fue a trabajar. Había hablado por teléfono con Alex y esta estaba en las mismas que ella, Jules se negaba a hablar y se la pasaba en el centro trabajando o en el lago remando.

Para el martes, Kelly tuvo que ir a trabajar obligada por Lil que le dijo que ya estaba mejor, que ya le diría cuando se sintiera capaz. Su amiga reluctante se fue a su trabajo. Lil se la paso llorando todo ese día, pero puso una mejor cara cuando Kelly apareció sin embargo sabía que no la engañaba.

Al Miércoles Kelly muerta de preocupación enfrentó a su amiga a la hora de almorzar, se había salido casi una hora antes para venir a ver a su amiga, cuando la encontró en la sala hecha un ovillo llorando decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Lil, escúchame— la sacudió y Lil abrió los ojos, Kelly gimió al ver la profunda desesperación y dolor en los ojos de su amiga, pero se endureció, no tenía idea de que diablos había pasado pero estaba segura que todo era un maldito malentendido, Alex le había dicho que Jules estaba tan mal como su amiga, no comía, casi no dormía y se estaba matando en el centro haciendo pesas o lo que fuera con tal de no pensar. —No se que diablos crees que paso entre tu y Jules pero te aseguró que no es lo que piensas— dijo con desesperación.

— ¡Que pienso Kel!— casi grito Lil — ¡que crees que pienso!, fui una estúpida, estaba borracha, no viste la cara de horror de ella, ¡tu estabas ahí!, ¡Que puede ver en una aburrida y simple bibliotecaria como yo!

—Espera un maldito minuto Lilith, no sabes de los que estas hablando, maldición Lilith, si yo estaba ahí, yo lo vi, ¡lo vi!, ¡Fue endemoniadamente fantástico!, si no fuera porque sería casi incestuoso te diría que me hubiera excitado o ¡muerto de envidia! Fue mágico Lil, malditamente increíble! Ustedes dos parecían flotar en un mundo donde el resto de los mortales sólo soñamos que existe. Parecían dos caras de una misma moneda, fue increíble Lil, benditamente hermoso, tu que tanto hablas de almas gemelas y que crees en ellas, eres una ciega idiota como para no haberlo sentido— en el momento en que lo dijo Kelly se dio cuenta que no era verdad, Lil lo había sentido, lo sabía, solo era cosa de darle un ligero empujoncito en la dirección correcta, Lil para ser tan buena en su trabajo era una bebe en pañales en lo que a cuestiones del corazón se refería —Lil, cariño, creeme lo que viste en Jules no fue horror, ella estaba tan sorprendida como tú, estoy segura que si reacciono así fue porque Sam, Alex y yo tuvimos la estúpida idea de aplaudirles cuando la canción termino, eso fue lo que desconcertó a Jules, creeme, no puedo hablar por ella, lo se, pero se que había algo ahí Lil, y si estuviéramos en el bar y viéramos a las mismas personas que estaban ahí esa noche te lo dirían también. Ustedes dos eran increíbles juntas, parecían brillar, la tensión sexual era explosiva, mas de una debió excitarse sólo de verlas juntas, era perfecto y ese beso no fue un beso cualquiera, por Dios Lil, no me puedes decir que aunque seas tu no sabes reconocer cuando alguien te besa con deseo. Si Jules no hubiera querido hacerlo no lo hubiera hecho. No me parece del tipo de mujer que hace algo que no quiera y creeme cariño, ella si que quería— terminó su vehemente discurso con los brazos abiertos como suplicándole al cielo que Lil le creyera.

— ¿Crees que?... —Lil no termino la sentencia, ante el resoplido impaciente de Kelly, que acaso no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

—No creo, lo vi. Vamos Lil, báñate, vistete y ve a buscarla, ya sea para que te diga en tu cara que no o lo que sea que tenga que decirte, pero no puedes estar aquí queriéndote cortar las venas por algo que ni siquiera puede ser cierto. Anda. — La jalo y la empujo al baño.

—Voy a hacer un café lo necesitas y no me refunfuñes, no has dormido casi nada en tres días, no te voy a dejar conducir mi SUV así.

Lil en tiempo record estaba lista, se tomó el café que Kelly le ofreciera y se lo tomo haciendo una mueca, odiaba el café, pero después de tomarlo debía admitir que se sentía un poco más despierta y alerta.

—Déjame en mi trabajo, y no te preocupes por la SUV, Alex vendrá a buscarme— _bueno lo hará cuando hable con ella y se lo diga_, pensó complacida, que mejor excusa para volverla a ver, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que la conoció.

Kelly manejo hasta su trabajo, cuando se bajo le dio un abrazo a Lil por la ventana y un beso en la frente.

— ¡Ve a reclamar el corazón de tu guerrera!— le dijo en broma.

— ¿Guerrera?— dijo Lil desconcertada, pero por alguna extraña razón sonaba tan correcto.

—Jejeje, es una broma, desde el primer momento en que vi a esas tres caminando hacia nosotras me imagine que parecían un trío de guerreras amazonas o algo así— se sonrojó Kelly, si bien su mejor amiga conocía todo de ella, había ciertas cosas que nunca se atrevería a decirle y una de esas cosas era que tenía la secreta fantasía de vestir a Alex de guerrera amazona, se vería tan ardiente, pero esas fantasías no se las dices a tu mejor amiga, nope, esas son solo para ti y tu novia si acaso encuentras una que llene los requisitos. Y Alex parecía cubrir todos y cada uno de ellos.

Lil por primera vez en tres días rió de buena gana. —Eres una pervertida.

—Jaja, y tu punto es cual, exactamente?— le regaló una sonrisa traviesa que hizo reír aún más a Lil. —Vete, ya. — La urgió. Lil arrancó y Kelly salió corriendo al interior del edificio, tenía media hora de retraso ya. Su jefe estaría lívido.

Jules estaba de un genio de los mil demonios, desde ese sábado en la noche no podía olvidar a Lil ni sus deliciosos labios, lo perfecto de su cuerpo amoldado al suyo, su calidez, la suavidad de sus manos, el olor de su piel.

—Maldita sea— rugió por lo bajo cuando se pegó con una barra que estaba levantando, había intentado de todo para no pensar en ella, para olvidar lo que en tan solo unos breves instantes Lil la había hecho sentir más viva que nunca en su vida, olvidar que por un momento nada existió en el mundo más que ellas dos y desear más, mucho más, algo que creía no era para ella.

Se levantó del banco y luego de quitarle el peso se fue a su oficina, tenía clase en media hora y no era profesional ir oliendo a anuncio de desodorante.

Alex la interceptó en el camino a su oficina, Kelly y ella se habían mantenido en contacto desde el fiasco del sábado, y fue Kelly la que le dijo que su amiga la estaba pasando muy mal, por eso no dudo en confiarle que Jules estaba igual, era obvio que esas dos estaban hechas la una para la otra, pero el saberlo y meter en la cabeza a Jules que parecía convencida de lo contrario era otra cosa distinta.

—Y que ¿sigues arrastrando tu humanidad?— la puyó, sabía que la única manera de conseguir algo de Jules y de su fría actitud era fastidiarla y obligarla a perder su temperamento.

—Cállate Alex, te lo advierto, ¡¡no estoy para tus juegos estúpidos!!— rugió Jules casi atropellándola.

—Oh, vamos Juliette, ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Por qué? ¿por decir la verdad? pareces un muerto recalentado, tienes unas ojeras de miedo y todo por una rubita inocente que te ha robado el corazón ¡pero eres demasiado cobarde para admitirlo!— Alex miro discretamente a un lado buscando una salida de escape en caso de que Jules perdiera los estribos y realmente intentara golpearla.

— ¡Cierra tu estúpida boca Alex!— Grito perdiendo los estribos y cuando estaba a punto de echarse encima de Alex una voz que conocía tan bien como la suya la detuvo.

— ! Juliette Saint Clair, que modales son esos! !Mamá se debe estar revolcando en su tumba de escucharte!

Alex volteo a ver una replica exacta de su mejor amiga y vocalizo sin voz GRACIAS a Jace que iba entrando en ese momento por la puerta y que le guiño el ojo al tiempo que Jules daba un giro para mirar de frente a su gemela.

— ¡Jace!— exclamó Jules sorprendida de ver a su hermana ahí, ¿no se supone que debería estar en NYC? Su enojo completamente olvidado— ¿que haces aquí? ¿Por que no me avisaste que venías? hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás?

—Ja, ja, toma un respiró JJ, no sería sorpresa si te hubiera avisado ¿cierto? Bueno, veo que estabas a punto de moler a golpes a Alex, porque no tomas una ducha y me llevas a almorzar y me cuentas todo ¿uh?, estoy segura de que Alex podrá hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa que tengas pendiente ¿cierto Alex?— Enarcó la ceja en ese gesto característico de ambas hermanas que te hacia temblar de miedo de ser necesario.

—Oh, si, no hay problema, lo que sea. Anda JJ— sonrío inocente. Jules la fulminó con la mirada pero se perdió en el interior de su oficina.

—Gracias de nuevo Jace, creí que estaba a punto de morir. — se limpio la frente como si se quitara el sudor .

¡Cuando vas a aprender a no provocarla!—la regaño, mirándola amenazadora.

—Es la única manera de hacerla salir de esa castillo de hielo en que se encerró desde que paso lo de Mika, ya te contará a ti seguramente ni a Sam ni a mi no has querido contar que le pasa, conoció a alguien y eso la tiene aterrada.

Jace entrecerró los ojos curiosa. Asintió —Bueno, dile que la espero afuera, este lugar me hace sudar de solo verlo— se estremeció y Alex se rió, así como Jules era el epitome de la condición física hecha perfección, Jace era todo lo contrario, no es que no estuviera en forma, tenía casi la misma complexión física de su gemela, menos marcada obviamente, pero a diferencia de su hermana, Jace solo corría para mantenerse en forma.

Lil iba entrando al estacionamiento cuando vio que Jules salía del centro, creyendo que se iba, apenas si detuvo la RAV 4 a medio estacionamiento, sin apagarla, poniéndola en parking, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo interceptando a Jules que se detuvo en seco mirándola extraño y antes de que perdiera el coraje, Lilith la abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado, quería saber ¡tenía que saber!

Jace se quedo petrificada, luego de la sorpresa inicial empujo a Lil y la mantuvo a distancia con sus brazos sobre sus hombros. La miro totalmente atontada y apenas alcanzo a abrir la boca para decirle que ella no era Jules cuando la rubia la miró como si la hubiera golpeado, se llevo la mano a la boca para sofocar un grito y salió corriendo, subiéndose a la RAV y patinando llanta se alejo de ahí.


	10. Chapter 10 Hablemos de la verdad

**Capitulo 10 ****Hablemos de la verdad**

Jules cinco segundos después salió del centro para encontrarse con su hermana cuando vio su expresión shockeada y se asusto, corriendo a verla, había escuchado el carro que salio disparado, pero no alcanzo a ver quien o que carro era. Al mismo tiempo que Jules se acercaba a su hermana, Alex salió del centro mirando para todos lados, al ver a las dos hermanas, corrió hacia ellas, alcanzando a escuchar parte de las palabras de Jace.

—Una rubia, pequeña , debió confundirme contigo y debió pensar que ya te ibas o algo, porque sin apagar la suv se bajo corriendo, se me echo casi encima y me beso, me llevo cinco segundos reaccionar cuando la separe y debió ver mi expresión totalmente sorprendida porque se llevo la mano a la boca y salio corriendo subiéndose a la RAV y se fue… tu lo escuchaste Jules, ¿que diablos hiciste esta vez?

—Yo, no, oh dios.—jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la única rubia en una SUV que podía haber hecho eso, nadie más.

—Jules, me acaba de hablar Kelly, Lil venía para acá para aclarar las cosas contigo, por lo que me dijo ella esta convencida de que no la quieres. — Dijo Alex apresurada, la cara de Jules estaba pálida

—Tengo que encontrarla, ¡tengo que hablar con ella! Oh, maldición. — Jules estaba pálida, la idea de lastimar a Lil era sobrecogedora, y había hecho eso ya dos veces, aunque esta no fue a propósito, Lil no sabía que tenía una gemela idéntica ni que esta estaba de visita en ese preciso momento.

—Cálmate JJ— la voz de su hermana sonó firme pero cálida —JJ, fue un malentendido y si tengo que ir personalmente a aclarárselo lo haré, pero tranquilízate.

— ¡Tengo que ir a verla!— insistió Jules, inspiró profundamente y trató de enfocar sus energías de manera correcta, cerró los ojos y inspiro un par de veces mas conteniendo el aliento para controlarse.

Alex le puso una hoja de papel en la mano y por un momento no supo que era y lo miro extrañada.

—Es la dirección de Lilo, no fue a trabajar, no lo ha hecho en tres días, tiene permiso, ve a buscarla y por vida de Dios Jules, ¡deja de huir!

Jules miró a los ojos a Alex intercambiando una silenciosa oferta de paz, Alex tenía razón.

Como ya iba con las llaves de su Jeep, salió corriendo hacia el, Jace le gritó que no se preocupara por ella, Sam o Alex la llevarían a su casa. Jules agitó la mano en señal de OK y se fue a buscar a Lil, desde el momento en que se conocieron todo había sido un malentendido tras otro, incluso aún sin saber que Lil era _Little Dreamer_. Eso y su miedo a dejar entrar a alguien a su corazón, había sido una estúpida, pero lo enmendaría, quería a Lil y quería una oportunidad de conocerla, nadie la había hecho sentir así con tan solo una mirada, nadie.

Jules llegó antes que Lilith a su casa, tocó varias veces y nadie respondió, miró alrededor y no vio la RAV 4 estacionada por ningún lado de la calle, pero la esperaría así fuera todo el día; la mujer alta no podía saber que Lil tuvo que detenerse varias veces para tratar de calmarse, cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar su vista, y debía parar y esperar a estar más calmada, pero cuando creía que lo había logrado el recuerdo de Jules le robaba el aliento y la hacia llorar aún más. Por fin, llegó casi sin darse cuenta a su calle, en piloto automático estaciono la SUV sin percatarse que Jules se ponía de pie justo cuando la vio estacionarse. Cuando bajo y dio la vuelta para cerrar la SUV la vio y se petrificó. Vio como en cámara lenta Jules se acercaba a ella, por un momento estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, incapaz de enfrentar un rechazo más, pero Jules leyendo su lenguaje corporal corrió a su lado y la tomó por los hombros, abrazándola cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de Lil y su cara hinchada de tanto llorar, Lil por un momento se dejo abrazar para de repente recordar que esa misma mujer la había rechazado casi una hora antes y trato de separarse de ella pero Jules se negó a dejarla ir.

—No Lil, No, es hora de dejar correr, no. ¡por favor! —Dijo con voz estrangulada por sus propias lágrimas que no supo en que momento empezaron a brotar ni le importaba.

—Pero fui a verte— dijo entre sollozos Lil —fui y tu…

—No era yo Lil, no era yo—. La apretó contra si como si quisiera fundirse contra ella.

Lil saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y la empujo.

— ¡Como puedes decir eso!, ¡no estoy loca! —Rugió dolida.

— Tengo una hermana gemela idéntica Lil, fue a ella a quien besaste, Jace me lo dijo cuando salí segundos después de que te fueras, íbamos a ir a almorzar, ella vive en NYC— Jules explico desesperada, necesitando que Lil le diera una oportunidad. —Llego de sorpresa hoy—.

Lil la miró sin saber si creerle o no, busco en sus ojos la verdad y no vio nada en sus ojos más que una profunda emoción y miedo, mucho miedo.

—Vamos adentro Lil, déjame explicarte por favor— suplicó Jules que no le importaba hacerlo, jamás en su vida lo había hecho y ahora estaba ahí haciéndolo y lo sorprendente era no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Lil asintió, cerró la Rav con el comando y echo a andar rumbo a su casa, aún temblando insegura, no sabía que hacer, que decir, su mente era un manojo de nervios y emociones encontradas.

Las manos de Lil temblaban tanto que no podía abrir la puerta de su edificio, Jules lo hizo por ella, aunque estaba tan conmocionada o más que Lil, Jules se había cerrado su corazón a cualquier tipo de emoción fuera del amor por su hermana y el cariño por sus amigas, nadie más había entrado en el desde Mika y aún así, eso fue un espejismo. Lil despertaba en ella sentimientos que creía dormidos o largamente olvidados. Por fin llegaron al departamento de Lil, la rubia se dejó caer en el sofá sin fuerzas para sostenerse más tiempo en pie, no sabía donde estaba la mujer centrada y racional que solía ser, si bien siempre estaba en su mundo de libros y era una soñadora de alguna manera siempre estaba tranquila y en paz consigo misma pero desde que conoció a Jules St. Clair había sido todo menos eso.

Jules vio a Lil sentada ahí con los hombros escurridos y sus manos apretadas contra su regazo mirando hacia abajo, como si Lil no quisiera mirarla, su corazón se rompió de nuevo al saber que ella era la causa de su dolor, algo que si lo pensaba bien no parecía tener lógica, se repetía una y otra vez que Lil ni ella deberían sentirse así, que sólo se habían visto tres veces, que no sabían prácticamente nada la una de la otra, pero ahí estaba ella y Lil, sintiendo algo que ninguna de las dos parecía tener la voluntad de luchar, mucho menos negar, aunque ella si que lo había intentado, después de esa noche en el bar, ella quiso negar lo que el tener a Lil en sus brazos había despertado en ella, una necesidad tan poderosa, rayana en la obsesión, si, obsesión porque Lil se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, dormida o despierta, pensaba en ella a todas horas y por más que quisiera negarlo, si lo hacía era como negarse a sí misma y Alex tenía razón, era hora de dejar de huir, de esconderse.

Con esta resolución firme en su mente, suspiró y miro a Lil una vez más antes de acercarse a ella e hincarse a sus pies.

—Lil, mírame— tomó sus manos entre las suyas y espero pacientemente a que Lil levantará la vista y la viera, pero Lil no parecía querer hacerlo, soltó una de sus manos y con ella levantó el rostro de la rubia quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se negaba a mirarla, con un suspiró de leve frustración Jules volvió a suplicarle que la viera. —Lil, mírame, por favor.

La voz suave y cálida de Jules era como un canto de sirena para Lil que no pudo luchar contra su llamado. Abrió los ojos que aún brillaban de lágrimas no derramadas y como cada vez que veía a los ojos de Jules, se hundió en ellos irremediablemente. La mujer oscura sonrió, bebiendo de la hermosura de la bibliotecaria que era obvio para Jules, no tenía idea de lo hermosa que era.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir?— dijo casi en un susurro atormentado, Lil sacudió la cabeza con un ligero no. —Deberías. Pues eres la causa de que mi perfecta vida o lo que creía era una vida perfecta sea toda una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos — se rió de si misma. Lil la miró sin decir nada, aún no muy segura de las intenciones de Jules ni de la verdadera razón para que estuviera ahí. Por una vez Lil estaba sin palabras y no sabía que decir.

—Hay algo que tengo que confesar, y quiero que sepas que no lo sabía hasta que tu misma me lo dijiste en la clase pasada— Lil la miró desconcertada.

— ¿De que hablas? —interrogante.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que la horrible mujer _RunRivergrrrl_ tenía razón?

—Si, Kelly me reto, decía que era incapaz de llevar a cabo tales venturas, y le escribí a esa mujer que aparecía en los anuncios personales, cuando me respondió me dijo lo mismo que Kelly pero con palabras crueles, después se disculpó pero para entonces yo ya había tomado la decisión de demostrarle a mi amiga y a mi misma que si lo era.

Jules asintió, sin saber quien era Lil podía decir sin temor que era cierto, Kelly y ella estaban equivocadas, la rubia era muy capaz y con el debido entrenamiento sería una muy buena kayakista. Aspiró para darse valor sin dejar de mirar a Lil.

—Yo soy esa horrible mujer— confesó y Lil casi brinco del sofá soltándose bruscamente de la mano de Jules que la sostenía, alejándose lo más posible de ella.

— ¡Que! ¿Todo esto ha sido una broma? ¿Te has divertido?, ¡Es tu pasatiempo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas! ¿Engañarlas?— la acusó mirándola con rabia y dolor.

—Lil, no me estas escuchando, yo no sabía que tu eras _Little dreamer_, lo pude haber intuido el día de tu primera clase pero yo no estuve ahí ¿recuerdas? No leí tu perfil, Alex me dio los datos necesarios únicamente, a penas si sabía que vivías en St. Paul, tu me lo dijiste y ¡que nunca habías practicado eso antes!— se defendió acalorada Jules, sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar entre ellas dependía de que Lil creyera en su ignorancia con respecto a su real identidad. — Si no lo hubieras dicho en la clase quien sabe si acaso lo hubiera sabido, no lo sé.

— ¿Y cuando lo supiste decidiste que sería divertido darme una lección? ¿Por eso me besaste en el bar?

—No, Lil, ¡No!, te bese porque quería hacerlo, te bese porque no había opción para mi, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Necesitaba hacerlo. Lil…— intento acercarse a ella, pero Lil se echó para atrás y Jules dejo escapar un rugido de frustración, se alejo de ella y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala del departamento —Hace mas de tres años que no salgo con nadie, no digas mirar. Me he dedicado a trabajar, entrenar y hacer de JAS el mejor outfitness del estado, Alex y Sam se han empeñado en buscarme novia, siempre buscando la manera de emparejarme con alguien, el anuncio lo pusieron ellas no yo en uno de sus intentos por que alguien llamará mi atención, cuando me enteré estaba furiosa…

— ¿Y por eso me dijiste todas esas odiosas palabras?— la interrumpió Lil dolida — ¿para vengarte de tus amigas?

—No, no, no te voy a negar que estaba enojada con ellas, pero cuando conteste ese mensaje lo hice con la intención de hacerte ver que no era algo de tomarse a la ligera, aceptó que fueron rudas mis palabras, pero me disculpe después, te lo explique. A las pocas personas que les conteste, solo lo hice a aquellas que parecían serias en lo que a outdoors sports se refería y les recomendé JAS, no conozco a ninguna de ellas, no se quienes son pese a que mis amigas se han empeñado en que lo hiciera. Ellas no saben que tu fuiste una de esas, Dios ni siquiera yo lo sabía. — Se mezo los cabellos. Aspiro de nuevo y continúo. —Ellas consideran que me he encerrado en mi misma demasiado tiempo, que no es bueno que me encierre en mi soledad, siempre me dije que eso era lo mejor para mí. Tuve una gran decepción amorosa o lo que creía que era amor, mi ex novia me engañaba, y cuando lo descubrí me dolió mucho pero fue más mi ego que otra cosa, en realidad no la amaba, creía hacerlo pero no era así. Desde entonces deje de salir, deje de fijarme en mujeres como posibles conquistas, ni siquiera por el simple hecho de ver si eran atractivas o no. Dejaron de existir para mí en ese sentido. Y mi vida era simple, ir al centro, dar clases, mis viajes personales de outdoors y mi hermana. Nada más.

Lil la miraba sin decir palabra, preguntándose a donde quería llegar Jules con esa explicación, que tenía que ver con ella.

—Y así era hasta el día que te conocí. — Jules vio como Lil se hizo para atrás como si la hubieran empujado —así es Lil, si se que no lo denote, si, se que fui toda profesionalidad a tu lado, pero la verdad es que si te note, me negué a mi misma la verdad, y trate de racionalizarlo de todas formas posibles, pero desde el primer momento en que me mire reflejada en tus ojos estuve perdida. ¿Acaso crees que a todas mis alumnas las atiendo como a ti? ¿Acaso crees que les permito el acceso a mi oficina o que las cargo entre mis brazos y me aseguró de su bienestar por deporte?— se rió de si misma —No, Lil, no lo hago, Alex debió darse cuenta de algo, porque no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarme contigo, ese día que la abrazaste me molesto que lo hicieras, por que lo hiciste me pregunte Y cuando Alex empezó a decir que eras linda y que quizá intentaría conquistarte casi le arranco la cabeza, no tenía porque ¿cierto? Eres mi alumna me decía, ¿que importa? Pero la verdad era que me importaba. No sabía que estaba pasándome, porque estaba sintiendo eso. El sábado en la noche si fui al bar fue porque me dije a mi misma que la razón era que había estado demasiado tiempo sola sin compañía femenina de ningún tipo más que profesionalmente y mis amigas y hermana. Y tenía que escoger el mismo bar donde tu estabas, no sabes como me sentí cuando te vi con Kelly y pensé que era tu novia, me moría de celos y eso me tenía totalmente desquiciada, no tenía porque sentirlos me decía, no era nada tuyo, Dios ni siquiera sabia si te atraía o no, por saber no sabía nada, ¡pero lo sentía!.

— ¿Por que me besaste? —Preguntó Lil con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Por que?, ¡Dios Lil me estabas matando! Todas mi ser clamaba por ti, cuando te separaste de mí y me viste a los ojos mientras bailábamos estaba pérdida, tenía que besarte o me moriría si no lo hacía.

— ¡Pero me miraste como si te hubiera horrorizado el hacerlo!— acuso Lil

—No era por haberte besado Lil, fue la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, pero estaba aterrada, lo que me hacías sentir era demasiado, por Dios no tiene sentido me decía, apenas si te conozco, apenas si nos hemos visto me gritaba mi mente y el que nuestras amigas decidieran hacer un show de eso me desconcertó, y tu saliste corriendo, yo no estaba en posición de nada, demasiado aterrada con mis sentimientos por ti que no supe reaccionar. Estos días han sido un infierno Lil, debes creerme, me debatía entre buscarte y alejarme por temor a ser lastimada otra vez.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí?— exigió Lil que inconscientemente se había acercado unos pasos a Jules

— ¿Por que?, porque cuando Jace me dijo que habías estado ahí y que la confundiste con ella supe que eras más valiente que yo al buscarme lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer, y no podía darme el lujo de dejarte ir. No más huir Lil— la miró a los ojos y tomo un par de pasos tentativos hacia Lil quien a su vez hizo lo mismo hacia ella —No sé a donde nos llevará este camino Lil, no sé si es un espejismo de mi soledad, no sé si me estoy volviendo loca, no sé nada. Pero sí se que desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que cuando te miró a los ojos siento como si algo hiciera clic en mi interior y todo tiene sentido, me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes imagine que podían existir, emociones que creía conocer y veo que no era así. Lil, yo…

Lil libró el último metro que las separaba y le puso un dedo en los labios, Jules la miró a los ojos buscando respuestas —No lo digas, no es el momento, se lo que sientes, lo se porque mi corazón siente lo mismo pero no es el momento, tienes razón, todo esto parece una locura sin sentido, pero la locura puede ser algo grandioso y si estamos locas, quisiera encontrar mi cordura contigo, juntas… acarició su rostro, la respiración de Jules se hizo ligeramente agitada, frotó su cara contra esa palma, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Juntas— musitó Jules rindiéndose completamente, sintió en su interior como las paredes que había erigido alrededor de su corazón se derrumbaban como castillo de naipes, Lil sin esperar más le paso las manos por el cuello y atrajo la morena cabeza hacía su labios. Jules no se resistió al contrario rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Lil acercándola hacia ella, ambas dejaron escapar un suspiro deleitado cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron el uno contra el otro, Jules acariciaba con su mano libre la cara de Lil sin dejar de besarla.

Ninguna de las dos podía leer el futuro, ninguna de las dos sabía si siendo dos mujeres tan diametralmente opuestas podrían encontrar el justo medio para crear algo maravilloso y eterno, había aún muchas preguntas y muchas respuestas por descubrir pero no necesitaban ser adivinas para saber que su lugar estaba en brazos de la otra y que juntas lograrían conquistar cualquier obstáculo.

—Juntas— musitaron las dos al mismo tiempo

FINITO?

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS EN LA SECCION REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER. **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! **

!Lo Logré! (Suspiro)

La canción de **I want to know what love is** la canta Foreigner y fue usada sin permiso y no se pretende sacar ningún provecho de ello, solo fue usada para el contexto de la historia.

SUV : Sports Utility Vehicle, es decir las camionetas deportivas principalmente todo terreno.

Outdoors: Al aire libre, en campo.

Outdoor sports: Deportes al aire libre, de tipo extremo principalmente.


End file.
